


si sigues vivo (¿pelearías por mí?)

by gemini_in_tauro, Princess_andromeda



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Don't sue me, M/M, básicamente esto es Heathers, donde Draxum es JD, pero también es Veronica, quien quería a un par de jotos en español, regalo para Mady Shell
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Perfecto, eso es lo que era; brillaba mientras el viento soplaba su cabello, parado sobre sus oponentes inconscientes con sólo su camisa desgarrada. E incluso eso parecía a propósito, sólo para que el público se deleitara con la vista de sus abdominales de acero.(O: RotTMNT meets Heathers.)





	1. el peleador perfecto, el campeón de los abdominales de acero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mady_Shell00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mady_Shell00/gifts).



> Canción: Fight For Me.
> 
> honestamente la idea para hacer este fic nació de ver el video de La Limonada de Todd y pensar irónicamente "oh wow, la forma en la que Draxum está tan asombrado con la forma de pensar de Lou Jitsu me hace pensar en Fight For Me". Literal, así nació esta cosa (y asignar una canción por cada capítulo but ok). Va a haber muchas joterías, tallarines, y mucha música (no realmente). Si han visto/escuchado Heathers, saben como va a terminar esta cosa, pues también me estoy basando en el análisis de la composición de colores de RotTMNT que hizo repomantis en tumblr. Otra teoría que voy a tomar en cuenta es de que Lou Jitsu antes de escapar de casa se llamaba Hamato Yoshi. -winkwink-
> 
> Y antes de que sigan leyendo: [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL57eNefsiJxVRi8YzuthslBfyirmANN12) está una lista de reproducción con las canciones (algunos son covers y otros animatics que me gustaron mucho) de las canciones en el orden de los capítulos. :D No es realmente un AU de Heathers en el sentido de que están en la prepa, o de que hay un montón de gente "suicidándose", sino en el sentido de que hago un montón de referencias al musical y paralelos entre la relación de Verónica y JD con el Baronjitsu (perdón si ilusioné a alguien con los tags qAq).
> 
> Btw, sólo he visto hasta Sparring Partner, para que no me linchen de que salieron nuevos episodios y de repente mi fic no tiene nada que ver con la serie. :'D
> 
> Últimamente, gem es coautora porque escribió parte del capítulo cuatro y aportó muchas ideas al fic. He aquí unas palabras de ella:
> 
> "Van a llorar."
> 
> Sabias palabras. Bueno, ya no los detengo. Disfruten. :D

Al Barón Draxum no le importaba mucho el espectáculo, ni en sí, las peleas, pero vaya que Big Mama podía enredarte con su insistencia… y sus telarañas, si le llevabas la contraria.

—Oh, vamos queridito. —ella diría, con sus itsy-bitsy palabras, y su sonrisa socarrona mientras giraba su cabello entre sus dedos—. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que participes, tan sólo que hagas una pequeña aparición. Una pequeñita pequeñita. —hizo un gesto con sus dedos, ilustrando lo pequeñísima que necesitaba que fuera—. Si no te gusta, bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Siempre podía asistir al último minuto de la última pelea y decirle a Big Mama que realmente no le había gustado, luego podría regresar a su laboratorio para seguir experimentando.

Sí, eso haría.

O al menos eso se dijo que haría, hasta que lo vio.

Perfecto, eso es lo que era; brillaba mientras el viento soplaba su cabello, parado sobre sus oponentes inconscientes con sólo su camisa desgarrada. E incluso eso parecía a propósito, sólo para que el público se deleitara con la vista de sus abdominales de acero.

‘Perfecto’, se dijo Draxum, y si veía algo más que el espécimen perfecto para sus experimentos… bueno, no debería de sentirse cohibido de admirar a la belleza. Aún si fuera en un simple humano.

Tenía que ir a hablar con Big Mama.


	2. La sonrisa que mató a los dinosaurios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum convence al espécimen perfecto de ayudar con sus experimentos, y poco a poco, se vuelven cercanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones: Our Love is God/Big Fun/Dead Girl Walking
> 
> Intenté poner referencias a Jackie Chan, pero en este capítulo no se pudo. :'D Sin embargo, a quien adivine todas las referencias aquí, le debo un oneshot de su preferencia. :D

Al final, encontrar a Big Mama no había sido tan difícil como lo esperaba. Y menos cuando fue Big Mama quien lo buscó en cuanto habían terminado los combates.

—¿Y? ¿Sigue siendo la cosa más aburridisimísima que hayas visto en tu vida? —en cuanto escuchó au voz, demasiado aguda y demasiado sacarina, intentó regresar su expresión a una neutral. Pero estaba seguro de que Big Mama había alcanzado a ver su asombro, y como depredadora que era, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad cual tiburón con sangre—. ¿No vendrás albanquesino? En honor a mi nuevo campeón, por supuesto.

De alguna manera, le molestaba que lo llamara “su campeón”; como si su único propósito fuera el panem et circenses. Probablemente Big Mama sólo lo mencionaba porque sabía que de esa forma asistiría, pero se tendría que ser un completo idiota para desaprovechaba la oportunidad de conocer al espécimen perfecto.

Y el Barón Draxum no era ningún idiota.

Rodó los ojos y dijo—: Sólo iré porque tus canapés son fabulosos —como quien no quiere la cosa. La sonrisa de Big Mama, demasiado blanca y demasiado ancha, le decía que mo estaba engañando a nadie.

—Entonces ven, queridito, no queremos hacer esperar a los invitados del hotel, ¿o sí? —fingiendo más renuencia de la que de verdad sentía, siguió a la yokai a través de los pasillos que llevaban de las gradas del Battle Nexus al Hotel Nexus.

El salón principal estaba lleno de yokais, la ocurrencia normal que hacía de la presencia de un humano como lo era el campeón del Battle Nexus algo particular.

Este humano tan especial regalaba sonrisas a los yokai que se le acercaban, así como curipsis gestos de la mano que Draxum asumía, eran terráqueos. Incluso desde lejos, podía notarse lo cómodo que estaba al tener la total y absoluta atención de tantos. ¿Será que esta no era si primera vez ganando el Battle Nexus?

—¡Taaaallarines! —exclamó, posando para una foto con unas yokai gato, y Draxum pensó que era una frase estúpida y sinsentido para una foto.

—Hey, ¿qué tal? —y después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de fotos y autógrafos, Draxum logró llegar con el gran campeón, su perfecto espécimen. De cerca, podía ver que lo que más deslumbraba de él era su sonrisa, y si no supiera que los meteoritos no son seres vivos, y que los humanos no llegaban a vivir más de cien años en promedio, diría que fue esa sonrisa (tan enceguecedora, tan parecida y tan diferente a la de Big Mama), esa maldita sonrisa la que mató a los dinosaurios.

—Buena pelea, —le dijo, intentando ocultar lo emocionado que se encontraba de estar tan cercade de un ser tan perfecto. Él, mientras tanto, sólo supo reírse y ocultar la mitad de su rostro tras un vaso de sopa de tallarines instantánea. Era algo tan mundano, comparado a los canapés que servía el staff del hotel, pero para la apariencia del campeón, era perfecto.

—¿“Buena pelea”, en serio? ¿Hablas de cómo hice pedazos a ese montón de yokais sin ningún esfuerzo? Pft. —sorbió de su sopa, tomando los mini-vegetales entre sus palillos y dándose un minuto para masticar su bocado antes de continuar—. Si quieres ver una pelea, dame una escalera, o tal vez un pescado, alguien que pueda conmigo y ¡bum!, tienes tu pelea. —se dejó tomar otra foto y sólo reaccionó negativamente cuando una fan quiso llevarse un palillo que aún tenía fideos—. ¿Y tienes algún nombre, o debería llamarte “misterioso cornudo”?

“Cornudo” y “misterioso” eran dos adjetivos que describían bien al Barón Draxum, pero había algo en este humano que le hacía querer ser importante.

—Soy el Barón Draxum, —le dijo sin dudarlo mucho. Su ser perfecto siguió sonriendo, disfrutando de toda la atención y del ambiente del lugar.

—¿Un barón? ¿Debería comenzar a llamarte “mi señor”?

Draxum pensó que esto era lo que llamaban “una broma”, pero al no saber realmente cómo responder a una, decidió responder la pregunta como si fuera una verdadera.

—No es un verdadero título. Soy más un científico que un burgués. —por alguna razón, eso generó más risas del campeón, quien, al ver que ya no tenía más sopa, dejó el vaso desechable en la bandeja de un miembro del staff, tomando en su lugar una copa de champaña llorona.

—Entonces un brindis al científico, —alzó su copa en dirección a Draxum, mantieniendo el contacto visual mientras tomaba el líquido entero sin pestañear ni atragantarse con los gritos.

* * *

En cuanto Draxum aprobó el acceso a su laboratorio, los ojos del espécimen perfecto revoloteaban para todos lados: admirando los líquidos burbujeantes en los tanques, las herramientas alineadas en una de las mesas de trabajo, las máquinas en la esquina…

—Whoa, a Shen le encantaría esto. —mencionó una vez había terminado de admirar el lugar.

—¿Shen? —se arriesgó a preguntar Draxum. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instaló en el rostro del espécimen perfecto… del cual, apenas pensó, no sabía su nombre.

—Es mi mejor amiga. —aseguró, recargándose en una mesa de trabajo—. Co-actriz de mis películas y científica local a partir de La Novia de Maruchan.

—¿La Novia de Maruchan? —su pregunta le causó una mirada extrañada por parte del campeón. Una muy exagerada y un tanto ofendida. Draxum frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso debía conocer a esta novia?

—¿Quieres decir que no has visto “La Novia de Maruchan”? —Draxum, con algo de duda, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hay de “El Hijo de Maruchan”? —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hay de “Maruchan”? ¿En donde el doctor Maruchan trae a la vida a un vaso de sopa de tallarines gigantes y tengo que pelear contra él? —y negar de nuevo con la cabeza, y ante su mirada atónita, el peleador tomó algunos mechones de su cabello con fuerza, como queriendo arrancárselos—. Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡De ahí salió mi frase “tallarines” cuando comí una sopa antes de pelear contra el monstruo! ¡Y Tang Shen fue tanto Maru Chan como la novia de Maruchan en la segund…! —dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar de nuevo a Draxum—. Entonces, don burgués científico, ¿quieres decir que no has visto _ninguna_ película de Lou Jitsu?

—Me temo que no sé siquiera quién es este “Lou Jitsu”.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el campeón se mantuvo en shock. Por un momento, Draxum se preocupó de que su falta de conocimiento terráqueo podía afectar a uno de tal manera en que terminara muerto. Si lograba sobrevivir, se dijo que investigaría más.

Luego

—¡Viejo, tienes que estar de broma! —mientras hacía gestos exagerados con las manos, Draxum se dijo que no era ningún “viejo”, que de hecho estaba bastante joven en términos yokai—. ¡Estás viendo a Lou Jitsu, actor de más de cien películas de acción, tres videojuegos! —al no obtener reacción visible de Draxum, siguió hablando—. ¡Por el amor a la sopa! ¡Soy el maestro de ceremonias! ¡El rey! ¡El amo de las olas, cowabunga!

—Olas cowab-¿qué? —Lou Jitsu procedió a sobarse las sienes, ¿acaso estaba deshidratado? Seguro que todas esas batallas lo cansaron mucho.

—Si no sabías quién era, entonces ¿por qué estabas tan interesado en conocerme? —lucía confundido, lo cual confundía a Draxum porque ¿acaso no era obvio?

—Tu estilo de pelea. —respondió de inmediato—. Esa versatilidad y facilidad para derrotar a tus enemigos, ese poder y stamina… sólo en un lugar del multiverso lo he visto, una vez que fui a la tierra para investigar como científico guerrero que soy. —Lou Jitsu se tensó de inmediato, su vista fija en una de las estanterías. Draxum observó el lugar en concreto, pero al ver que sólo eran algunos trofeos que recolectó de sus viajes, supuso que era por su palabras.

—Jaja, Draxum, qué cosas dices. Yo aprendí a luchar de mi stuntman, no estarás insinuando que Hamato Yoshi viene de un grupo de luchadores secretos, ¿o sí? —dijo con una voz un tanto temblorosa.

Al ver más de cerca, notó que su piel tenía unas pequeñísimas perlas de sudor—. Uh, ¿necesitas una bebida? Luces algo deshidratado. —Lou Jitsu parpadeó un par de veces, anonado, antes de asentir.

—Ah, sí, daría mi vida por una Coca. —a Draxum le parecía algo exagerado, pero suponía que para las personas de la tierra esta “Coca” era necesaria como sustento.

—Volveré en un momento.

* * *

Al final, un momento se volvieron varios porque no sabía qué tipo de “Coca” querría Lou Jitsu. Así que tomó una de cada una. Por suerte, cuando regresó, Lou Jitsu lucía mucho mejor, aunque igual “salvó su vida”.

—Sabes, tendré que educarte. —mencionó Lou Jitsu, abriendo otra lata de “Coca”. Draxum, por pura curiosidad, había revisado los contenidos calóricos de las dichosas bebidas, y estaba seguro de que una era más que suficiente para una persona… incluso una que hacía tantas peleas como Lou Jitsu.

—¿Educarme? —era un científico y un guerrero, ¿cómo podría educarlo? Lou Jitsu sólo sonrió.

—Ya verás. —tomó un largo sorbo y luego aplastó la lata entre las palmas de sus manos—. Bueno, señor científico guerrero, ¿podremos volver a vernos? —sus ojos tenían un brillo que podía apreciar ahora que no traía los lentes de sol, su sonrisa estaba ladeada, y su cabello (ahora un tanto desarreglado) le hacía parecer que acababa de despertar. La idea de despertar junto a Lou Jitsu (un mero humano), no le pareció tan asquerosa como pensó que sería.

—Quiero hacerte unas pruebas así que puedes venir a mi laboratorio durante la semana. Tus huellas ya están en el sistema. —respondió con simpleza. Lou Jitsu se puso sus lentes de sol, pero aún así Draxum pudo ver cuando le guiñó un ojo.

—Es una cita. —se giró para irse—. Ah, y por favor llámame Lou.

* * *

—Deberías probar algo de sopa también, sabes. Dijiste que habías ido a la tierra para investigar, pero si no sabías de mis películas, amigo te perdiste de mucho.

Draxum estaba terminando de ajustar la fórmula del pus cuando Lou Jitsu entró a su laboratorio. No esperaba que aceptara la oferta tan rápido (ciertamente no al día siguiente) pero era gratificante ver que alguien estaba igual de emocionado que él.

—Dudo que me pierda de mucho en tu planeta. —tomó la tabla con los papeles donde llenaría los datos de las pruebas que planeaba hacer. Luego procedió a guiar a Lou Jitsu (quien había venido con una mochila donde probablemente llevaba esa sopa que tanto le gustaba) al área—. Necesito hacerte un par de pruebas físicas y… —su monólogo fue interrumpido por un dedo índice en sus labios. La sonrisa de Lou Jitsu y su mirada fija en donde estaba su dedo le hizo arquear una ceja.

—Aceptaré hacer tus cosillas nerd por hoy si aceptas ver la trilogía de Maruchan y luego Tallarines: La Película (todo esto mientras comemos sopa de tallarines instantánea, lo mejor de Japón por supuesto) conmigo después. —al escuchar la propuesta, Draxum no pudo más que soltar un suspiro, porque ¿qué eran unas películas humanas y un poco de sopa instantánea a cambio de tener al espécimen perfecto a su merced?

* * *

Mucho, al parecer.

—Esta es la cosa más cursi que he visto en mi vida. —declaró en cuanto vio a Lou Jitsu dar un discurso después de deshacerse del monstruo—. Y eso que visité París en San Valentín.

Su comentario le ocasionó una risotada por parte de Lou Jitsu, y con lo bien que sonaba, realmente no era de sorprender que terminara siendo actor. —No pensé que don burgués guerrero científico supiera el significado de “cursi”, y mucho menos que conociera cosas humanas como “San Valentín”. —caminó hasta el reproductor DVD y cambió los discos, para luego regresar, comer de la sopa de tallarines que trajo (extra picante) y recostarse en el sofá, los brazos cruzados detrás de sí—. Increíble que decidieras ir a ver los arreglos de San Valentín y no al estreno de “Corazones y Tambores: Lou Jitsu pelea contra Cupido”.

Draxum siguió picoteando los fideos con los palillos (dios, que instrumentos más difíciles de usar, incluso con la ayuda de Lou no podía ni coger las pequeñas imitaciones de verduras) mientras Lou se quejaba de lo poco que sabía de cultura y luego se encogió de hombros. —Según pude apreciar por el evento, parecía ser temporada de apareamiento (excepto para aquel tipo que intentó tirarse de la torre Eiffel) y no es algo en lo que esté particularmente interesado, puesto que la sobrecarga de feromonas me distraería de mi trabajo. —cuando estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio, se giró para observar a Lou Jitsu que tenía la misma expresión confundida cuando le dijo que no sabía quién era—. ¿Qué?

—¿Acaso los yokai no se aparean? No lo digo específicamente por San Valentín, porque el montón de adornos, flores y chocolate definitivamente empalagan, pero el sexo es algo de lo que definitivamente no puedes perderte.

—Los yokai no necesitamos aparearnos ni reproducirnos, pensé que los humanos sabían de cómo nos creábamos. —creyó escuchar algo como “ah, cierto,” por parte de Lou, antes de comenzar a escuchar el intro de “La novia de Maruchan”.

—Bueno, igual creo que deberías intentarlo alguna vez, para ver si “distraerte de tu preciado trabajo” vale la pena o no. —le guiñó un ojo y tomó el bol con palomitas (que, según insistió, también era parte de la experiencia) para seguir viendo la película.

* * *

 

Esa noche, mientras examinaba los resultados de la prueba antes de dormir, Draxum no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho. Eran todo lo que había esperado y más. Superó todas las pruebas de capacidades físicas, consiguiendo resultados muy por encima del humano promedio, e incluso por encima de la mayoría de los yokai (él incluído). Pensó en hacer circuitos para poder poner a prueba esas capacidades, ver cómo reaccionaba a diferentes situaciones. Y obviamente necesitaría sacar pruebas de sangre, analizar su ADN. El pensamiento de poder complementar su pus con el ADN de un espécimen tan perfecto… el sólo pensar en los mutantes poderosos que tendría con esos dos ingredientes… hacía que le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago. Se sentía entusiasmado ante el prospecto. 

Luego recordó a lo acontecido más tarde en el día, cuando Lou lo obligó a sentarse durante tres películas y la mitad de un videojuego. A pesar de que las tramas podrían estar mejores, las partes de acción estaban increíblemente fundamentadas. Podría aprender mucho de lo que Lou Jitsu sabía y podría hacer a través de esos filmes, no tenían que ser de su agrado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el barón Draxum se retiró a la cama.

* * *

 

Fue así que se estableció algo parecido a una rutina. Lou Jitsu iría al laboratorio un par de veces al mes para realizar las pruebas que Draxum tenía programadas ese día, y luego Lou Jitsu lo arrastraría a la sala para ver otra de sus infinitas películas.

Poco a poco, e inesperadamente, Draxum descubrió que la admiración que sentía por Lou Jitsu comenzaba a expandirse a algo más mundano. Pero no dejaría que eso lo distrajera de su trabajo.

—Hoy no vamos a hacer nada de cosas nerd, toma tus cosas y ponte algo de ropa encima. Vamos a colarnos a una fiesta. —Draxum levantó la vista de su más reciente versión del pus, para ver a Lou con ropa más reveladora de lo usual… lo cual era un logro considerando que en sus películas siempre terminaba con la camisa desgarrada. Su indumentaria le recordaba, de cierta manera, a un yokai lobo. ¿Para qué eran las orejas si él ya tenía?

—¿Una fiesta? —Lou se recargó en una de las mesas del laboratorio, cruzado de brazos, para luego ponerse a inspeccionar a Draxum de pies a cabeza.

—Sé que como eres un nerd que se la pasa encerrado en su laboratorio, nunca has ido a una fiesta y créeme, nada te ayudará a quitarte ese ceño fruncido de encima más que eso. —después de haber encontrado lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, chasqueó los dedos y caminó hacia él— Pero como estamos cerca del día de brujas, estoy seguro de que debe de haber una fiesta de disfraces a la que puedas ir, aún con… toda esa situación. —mencionó apuntando, sin duda alguna, a sus atributos yokai.

—Realmente no creo que…

—Ah pep pep, —le interrumpió Lou, de repente en su espacio personal y con un dedo sobre sus labios—. Si realmente quieres aprender sobre los humanos, créeme que una fiesta de disfraces será la mejor oportunidad para observar su comportamiento. —había algo en su mirada, el brillo travieso quizás, que le hizo aceptar la propuesta, a pesar que estaba demasiado cerca de llegar a una respuesta para estabilizar la nueva fórmula de su pus.

—Está bien, —aceptó al fin— ¿qué hago?

* * *

 

Lo primero que pensó Draxum cuando entraron a la casa del humano que estaba haciendo de huésped, es que este lugar era más ruidoso que incluso la arena donde tenían el Battle Nexus. Y definitivamente mucho más iluminado. Si no fuera porque ya había ido un par de veces al mundo humano, sus sentidos se encontrarían abrumados.

—Las bebidas usualmente son seguras, los dulces no tanto. No sé cuáles son las reacciones de los yokais a la mota, así que no comas ninguno de los brownies, y si comienzas a sentir otra cosa que no sean mareos por el alcohol, grita mi nombre porque probablemente son _rape drugs_ , ¿preguntas? —le explicó Lou en cuanto entraron al pasillo.

—¿Brownies?

—Los de chocolate. —como si apenas lo hubiera pensado, agregó—: Es más: no comas ni bebas nada que yo no te dé, y cuida tu vaso en cada momento. Dudo que te lleguen a poner algo como eres hombre, pero cuando estos salvajes están en su hábitat natural, realmente nunca se sabe.

Draxum no pudo hacer mucho más que asentir, pues para el siguiente momento ya le había puesto un vaso de plástico (con cerveza, según pudo identificar, y de la que puedes comprar en tiendas de autoservicio, estas “fiestas” ciertamente eran mucho menos glamourosas que los eventos de Big Mama), y se había ido al lugar donde un montón de adolescentes estaban reunidos frente a un televisor. De inmediato reconoció la canción que estaban cantando, pues había formado parte del maratón de Lou Jitsu al que lo sometían cada tanto.

* * *

 

El resto de la “fiesta” pasó de manera similar, con Lou Jitsu haciendo retos estúpidos para entretener a un montón de adolescentes humanos, y después de varios vasos de cerveza barata, se fue de nuevo a la televisión y tomó el micrófono. Le dijo un par de palabras al encargado de poner las canciones (al parecer se le llamaba “karaoke”, según le había explicado Lou un par de segundos antes de comenzar a cantar, además de dar una explicación de la etimología después) y comenzaron a sonar los suaves acordes de “Love Me Tender”. Draxum inmediatamente se puso una mano en la frente.

De entre todas las canciones cursis y estúpidas y hormonales que pudo haber puesto…

— _Love me tender, love me sweet…_ —y lo raro era que aún ebrio era capaz de cantarlo igual de bien que en la versión estudio, y una pequeña parte se sintió aliviado que los humanos tuvieran tan poca resistencia al etanol, porque si no, ya estarían pidiéndole autógrafos y lanzándose a él como niñas prepúberes. (Discretamente, Draxum tiró lo que quedaba de su primera y única bebida a una de las plantas. Si un par de vasos hacían que Lou perdiera sus inhibiciones de esa manera, no quería averiguar cómo le afectaría a él un vaso. Lo cual era raro considerando que Lou podía aguantar el alcohol yokai perfectamente. Algo para agregar a su base de datos.)

—¿ _La Nissin robada_? —le preguntó una vez que se alejó del televisor. De cerca pudo apreciar las mejillas enrojecidas de Lou que, según le explicó una vez, era porque no podía procesar bien el alcohol. (Lo cual lo lleva a lo mismo: alcohol yokai. ¿Será acaso que Lou Jitsu podría tener un poco de ADN yokai dentro de sí? Hasta donde había visto en sus muestras de sangre, sólo era un humano superdotado. Aunque podría ser un gen que se pasó de generación y…)

—Awwww, penshé que no te gustaban mis películas. “Muy cursis”, dices tú. —colgó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se balanceó un poco, y a Draxum le llegó el olor a cerveza y a otro de los componentes de los que le advirtió. Realmente esperaba que esas sustancias no tuvieran efectos adversos en los humanos, porque si lo tuviera entonces bastante de su trabajo se iría a la borda—. Quita esa caaraa. —a Draxum le pareció algo estúpido, porque esa es la única cara que tenía, pero oh. Lou lo estaba besando. O al menos eso recordaba que era porque, como ya le había explicado a Lou, ese tipo de cosas no eran necesarios para los yokai y olía bastante a alcohol y le estaba lamiendo los labios _qué demonios_.

De repente los demás invitados de la fiesta estaban animándolos o silbando y Draxum no sabía realmente qué hacer. Porque para entonces Lou ya se había separado y estaba haciendo bulla junto con los demás.

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente y debemos irnos… —le sugirió Draxum—. No creo que…

—Estás exagerando, Draxy, estoy perfectamente bien, ¿no ves?. —insistió el otro, arrastrando sus palabras un poco, y como para probar su punto, se desenredó y tomó otro vaso con alcohol que había por ahí, para darle un enorme sorbo—. ¿Quién más está listo para divertirse…? —el resto de las personas, al parecer, así que tras mucha más bulla, se acercó de nuevo con Draxum, y parecía querer besarlo de nuevo… de no ser por el hecho de que Draxum pensaba que todo esto era una muy mala idea y lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su boca.

—Lou, hablo en serio. No creo que sea prudente que…

—Oigan, ¿no es ese Lou Jitsu? —preguntó alguien de entre los invitados, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en lo que estaban haciendo. Fue como en cámara lenta (o al menos así le había dicho Lou que se llamaba el término): primero fue uno, luego otro y luego…

—Okey, oye, Draxy, esta… esta es hora de irnos. —dijo con una voz más normal. Tomó un último trago del vaso y lo arrojó a un lado—. ¡Tallarinesh! —gritó y, aún tomado de la mano con Draxum, saltó por la ventana más cercana. Draxum apenas pudo reaccionar lo suficiente para poder caer bien, y seguirle el paso a Lou cuando éste comenzó a correr por las no-tan-desoladas calles de Nueva York a mitad de la noche.

En algún punto, cuando ya no había nadie siguiéndolos, Lou dio vuelta hacia un callejón sin salida. Draxum esperaba que abriera un portal, pero en vez, tomó la tapa metálica de la alcantarilla más cercana y comenzó a bajar por ahí. Al ver que Draxum aún no le seguía, se detuvo a observarlo.

—¿Qué? —su cuello era lo único que quedaba visible para ese punto, y aún con la mala luz, Draxum podía apreciar que sus mejillas seguían bastante rojas por beber alcohol. El efecto parecía estar desapareciendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que la preocupación de Draxum desapareciera.

—¿Por qué vamos a las alcantarillas? —le preguntó, sentándose en el suelo cerca de la entrada pero sin entrar. Lou se encogió de hombros.

—Hay menos oportunidades de que las cámaras vean a un yokai cabra si vamos por aquí. Anda, no está tan mal. —siguió bajando, y, con un suspiro, Draxum se resignó a que esta sería su vida ahora.

Adentro no había nadie, aunque eso no era de sorprenderse. Por suerte y contrario a lo que esperaba, el hedor del lugar no era insoportable, y por alguna razón, Lou parecía saber a dónde iban.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó después de varios minutos de caminar en silencio por los húmedos pasillos, con sólo el sonido del agua que pasaba por ahí.

—Conozco cómo ir a mi departamento.

—¿Y no hay cámaras en tu departamento? —según había visto, los edificios importantes las tenían, y seguramente la casa de alguien importante como lo era Lou Jitsu tendría cámaras. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para observar la reacción de Lou, él sólo le regaló una sonrisa que, en conjunto con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, hizo que un calor se asentara por debajo de su estómago.

—No te preocupes por eso, sé cómo hacerle… para que no nos descubran. —le aseguró y le guiñó el ojo, lo cual… no le daba demasiada seguridad a Draxum, pero en vista de que seguían vivos, decidió seguir confiando en él.

Después de dar un par más de vueltas, Lou lo guió a través de una salida, y, tambaleándose un poco, le ayudó a escalar una de las paredes, usando a su favor los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, de alguna manera evitando la buena iluminación del área (que, como Draxum pensaba, era un área mucho más lujosa que el área donde habían estado en la fiesta). Entraron por una ventana, haciéndole sentir a Draxum que estaba entrando a propiedad privada sin permiso como un criminal cualquiera (de cierta forma lo estaba haciendo, pero si quien le estaba ayudando a entrar era el dueño del departamento, ¿realmente podrían arrestarle?), y una vez dentro, Lou se fue directo a la cocina.

—Ah, mañana tendré una jaqueca del demonio, pero hace _años_ que no me divierto así, ¿qué dices, Draxy? —dentro de la cocina, se comenzó a preparar una sopa instantánea (comer tanta no podía ser saludable) en conjunto con algo para bebes. Oh no, esperaba que no fuera más alcohol porque sino…

—He de admitir que nunca había estado en un lugar tan… animado como ese. —tomó el vaso donde Lou había preparado su bebida, y tras comprobar que no tuviera nada de alcohol, se la regresó—. Y jamás te había visto tan divertido. —agregó.

—¿De qué hablaaas? Yo siempre soy divertido… —se tomó el contenido de su vaso de un sólo trago, luego caminó hasta donde Draxum estaba y comenzó a acariciar sus cuernos—. Whoaaaa, jamás lo había notado pero ¿estos son muy geniales? —sus manos comenzaron a bajar, acariciando sus orejas, sus mejillas y acabar en su barbilla, y cuando Lou Jitsu intentó jalarle la barbilla, riendo como tonto, Draxum tomó sus manos y lo alejó de él.

—Deberías irte a dormir. He notado que el alcohol abandona tu sistema, pero tomará bastante tiempo. —Lou hizo un puchero, y de no ser porque (ahora sabía) era un disfraz, juraría que las orejas de lobo se habían aplastado por la decepción—. Y nada de seguir intentando aparearte conmigo.

—¿Por qué nou? —le preguntó mientras Draxum lo guiaba por los hombros a… realmente no sabía a dónde lo estaba guiando. Jamás habían estado en la casa de Lou, pues casi siempre estaban en la de él o en su laboratorio—. Si no lo has probado, no sabes si te gustará~. —Draxum rodó los ojos, decidiendo a final de cuentas recostarlo en el sofá que había en la sala.

—Estás tomado. —le explicó, y por un lado, realmente debería ser muy incómodo dormir con ese disfraz puesto, pero por otro, probablemente no le gustaría que lo desvistiera y…

—¿Y? No es como si te estuvieras aprovechando de mí, estoy diciendo que sí. —lo cual, _no era el problema_. Draxum se limitó a suspirar y pensar en alguna manera de lograr convencerle de que era una muy mala idea.

—Ya vete a dormir. —y con un último puchero, Lou al fin obedeció.

* * *

 

Cuando Lou se despertó, al día siguiente, era a un dolor de cabeza como ya se lo esperaba.

Lo que no se esperaba, sin embargo, era el olor a sopa de tallarines que provenía de la cocina, o a las pastillas y el vaso de agua en la mesa, o el cuello torcido por haber dormido mal. Como el último era prioridad, se lo masajeó un poco y suspiró mientras se estiraba, sintiendo cómo tronaban algunas de sus articulaciones. Se tomó las pastillas con un trago de agua, esperando que fueran las de acción rápida porque no aguantaría la jornada con esa jaqueca, y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

No se esperaba ver al barón Draxum ahí, tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba la tostadora.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó anonadado, y como era demasiado temprano, su cerebro no había procesado el hecho de que eso sonaba grosero y—. Uh, quise decir, esperaba que te hubieras ido a tu laboratorio porque realmente parecías entusiasmado con lo que estabas haciendo antes de que arrastrara a la fiesta y…

—Me quedé porque quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. —y los ojos de Lou se abrieron como platos.

—¿Estabas… preocupado por mí…? —preguntó, aún más anonadado, un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y un cosquilleo. Draxum arqueó una ceja, la pregunta era ridícula.

—Por supuesto que estaba preocupado. —sería ridículo que él, como científico, no se preocupara por el bienestar de sus sujetos de prueba—.Te estabas tambaleando, no podías hablar bien y te querías aparear conmigo. —por alguna razón, el último comentario logró que Lou Jitsu se comenzara a atragantar y que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas de nuevo, lo cual era raro porque según Draxum ya había metabolizado el alcohol—. ¿Sucede algo?

—N-nada. Es sólo que, uh, ¿lo hicimos? —preguntó con una cara extraña, y Draxum no estaba seguro de a qué se refería—. Oh por todos los… ¿tuvimos sexo?

—No, aunque eras muy insistente. —con un “ugh” alargado, Lou hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, rogando a todo y todos que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Gracias por detenerme. Wow, montador de yokai. No es un título que esperaba obtener, en cualquier caso. —dijo con algo de sorna antes de comenzar a comer su sopa de tallarines—. Bueno, ahorita tengo que irme a una grabación. Si quieres sírvete algo o no sé. —se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para husmear en las alacenas y buscar algo que le pudiera ofrecer a su invitado impromptu—. Hay películas por si quieres ver algo, o un portal al hotel Nexus por si quieres irte a seguir con tus experimentos.

—¿Tienes un portal al hotel Nexus? —un portal privado como esos… Big Mama realmente le debía tener mucho estima. Sin embargo, Lou Jitsu lo hacía parecer como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Huh? Ah, sí. Big Mama lo mandó a instalar por si “quería ir a darme una vuelta” o algo por el estilo. Estuvo muy insistente después de que gané el battle nexus.

Draxum no dijo nada más, y pasaron el resto del momento en silencio, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes.

* * *

 

Para la siguiente vez que Lou había acordado ir a su laboratorio, ya tenía a la fórmula del pus perfeccionada y sólo le faltaba tener a la mano ADN fresco y sujetos de prueba. Y para eso eran las tortugas que acababa de conseguir. Unas que encontró vagando por el mundo humano, y el más pequeño, una tortuga de cajón, con apenas una semana de nacido.

Preparó las cosas (el lugar donde extraería el ADN de Lou, así como el cómo le inyectaría el pus), y el pensamiento de lo mucho que podría lograr casi le causaba vértigo. Todo esto, al alcance de sus manos, gracias a un humano.

En agradecimiento, planeaba dejar que Lou estuviera a su lado. Después del fiasco de la fiesta de disfraces (o no tan fiasco) estaba seguro de que Lou le tenía… ciertos afectos. Y aunque le había dicho que él no estaba interesado en esas cosas porque le distraerían, Lou Jitsu era diferente. Con Lou Jitsu a su lado, Draxum sería invencible. (Y si él también le tenía afecto a Lou, entonces perfecto.)

—¡Hey, Drax! Ya vine, ¿qué querías mostrarme? —escuchó las puertas de su laboratorio abrir y cerrarse, y ahí estaba Lou, dejando su mochila, como era usual, en la mesa de trabajo que ahora mantenía despejada para él.

—Ven acá. —una vez que estaban ambos frente al tanque, Draxum puso sus manos en los hombros de Lou mientras él silbaba.

—Wow, jamás había visto tortugas fuera de sopa… o de la tienda de mascotas. —se giró para con Draxum, había una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su expresión lucía un poco confundida—. No pensé que fueras una persona de tortugas… o alguien que tiene mascotas en general. —se encogió de hombros.

—No son tanto mascotas, piensa de ellos más bien como… nuestros hijos. —Lou se separó de él y alzó ambas manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Whoa whoa whoa, esto es demasiado rápido. Primero tienes que invitarme a citas. —se rio un poco de su chiste—. Pero ya en serio, Drax, ¿qué pasó con todo eso de “yo no me apareo ni procreo”? ¿Acaso logré que cambiaras de opinión? —guiñó un ojo.

Draxum negó con la cabeza. —Con el mutágeno que acabo de refinar, podré mezclar nuestros genes. —no podía evitar el orgullo que sentía cuando hablaba de su proyecto, había pasado mucho tiempo desarollándolo, al fin y al cabo—. Imagina lo poderosos que serían, una vez que agreguemos tus habilidades a su código genético… ¡serán prácticamente invencibles!

Y si era así, entonces ¿por qué Lou no estaba sonriendo como esperaba que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué de repente su mirada se encontraba vacía? ¿O era acaso que lo estaba leyendo mal?

—Quieres decir… como armas… —musitó, y parecía no estar del todo consciente de dónde estaba mientras dejaba su mirada fija en las tortugas—. ¿Planeas hacer algo así como súper soldados…? —Draxum casi quería suspirar del alivio. ¡Lou lo entendía!

—Algo así. —no quería explicarle por el momento que no estaba muy interesado en tener súper soldados, porque el hacer guerras no era algo muy suyo, pero que el simplemente tenerlos era una gran demostración de poder.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —su voz y expresión estaban de vuelta a la normalidad, y Draxum no pudo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la euforia.

—Prometo que no dolerá mucho. Sólo tienes que venir acá...

* * *

 

Esa noche, cuando Draxum se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, se sorprendió de encontrar a Lou en su cama, sin nada de ropa.

—Te dije que te quedaras en el laboratorio para que descansaras, aún estás en periodo de observación por posibles efectos secundarios del mutágeno. —caminó hacia él, pero Lou tenía la misma sonrisa que tuvo en la fiesta de disfraces, después de varias cervezas—. A todo esto, ¿cómo entraste a mi habitación? A diferencia del laboratorio, no te di acceso.

Lou rio antes de ponerse a gatear hasta el pie de la cama, desde donde ahora Draxum le observaba. —El cómo entré no es importante. En cuanto al porqué… bueno, sólo digamos que me niego a tener hijos sin antes haber tenido los beneficios. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. —movió las cejas de arriba a abajo, y Draxum, por enésima vez, se dijo que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Sigo sin saber exactamente por qué decidiste hacerlo ahorita, ¿no te encuentras adolorido por el mutágeno? El proceso no debió ser miel sobre hojuelas si estuviste gritando a mitad de él. —Lou rio, enternecido por ver cuánto había aprendido sobre cultura humana desde que se conocieron.

—He tenido peores, y realmente, los beneficios son mucho mejores que las desventajas. —guió a Draxum para que se sentara sobre la cama, para después sentarse en su regazo—. Además, ¿no te había prometido que te educaría?

—Pensé que te referías más bien a tus frases ridículas de película. —Draxum no lucía particularmente entusiasta.

—Pft. Como sea. Esta noche no va a haber pláticas nerds. —con un dedo, comenzó a contornear el abdomen de Draxum, mientras acercaba sus rostros—. No sé mucho sobre anatomía yokai, así que tendrás que guiarme un poco, ¿entendido Drax?

—¿Y por qué estás tan insistente en que querré hacer esto?

—Aw, mi querido e inocente Drax. Créeme que conmigo en tu cama, mañana no recordarás nada más que lo asombrosa que es mi boca. —el dedo que contorneaba su abdomen comenzó a subir por sus pectorales, y su cuello hasta llegar al borde de su boca, ligero y sensual, casi causándole a Draxum calosfríos—. Esta noche no dormirás, así que tómate ese _mountain dew_ porque no quiero interrupciones para nada.

Arqueando una ceja, Draxum alcanzó a la soda que Lou había dejado en la mesita de noche. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que agua natural era mejor opción, no quiso cuestionar su extraño gusto por comida “chatarra”, así que se la tomó de un trago y dejó el envase en el piso donde no les estorbaría más tarde. Si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Lou se ensanchó.

—Bien, una vez que terminamos con eso, que comience el show. —el beso de Lou Jitsu fue tal como lo recordaba de la fiesta de disfraces. Ardiente, hambriento y como nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Y quizás Lou hablaba con la verdad sobre sus habilidades de apareamiento, porque no recordó mucho más antes de que su mundo se hundiera en la oscuridad.


	3. Voy a contar a tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum despierta a una cama vacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Meant To Be Yours

Cuando Draxum despertó, un par de horas más tarde y contrario a lo que esperaba, fue a una cama vacía y al sentimiento de que su cabeza se encontraba llena de algodón.

Había algo por lo que debía estar entusiasmado. ¿Era la nueva película de Lou Jitsu? No, no le gustaban sus películas, no realmente, además de que Lou estaba descansando en el laboratorio después de haber pasado la noche entera experimentando con el nuevo prototipo de pus (el que mejor se acomodaría al ADN de Lou, porque no se habría arriesgado a que algo saliera mal, no con el espécimen perfecto, no con Lou).

No, eso no… no estaba bien.

Lou no estaba en el laboratorio. Lou se había colado a su habitación (quién sabe cómo porque no tenía acceso) y había pasado la noche con él. ¡Y menuda noche pasaron! ¡Una noche tan fantástica que Draxum… que Draxum no podía recordarla?

Su cuerpo ardía y pesaba, le mantenía pegado a la cama donde Lou había repartido caricias y besos.

Su cuerpo ardía y pesaba, le mantenía pegado a la cama donde su cabeza estaba hecha de algodón.

Era esta la razón de no querer rituales de apareamientos, eran sin duda alguna las endorfinas las que le tenían la cabeza llena de algodón, incapaz de pensar adecuadamente ni de recordar qué fue lo que le pasó al espécimen perfecto.

Era esta la razón de no queren rituales de apareamiento, eran sin duda alguna las endorfinas las que le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca y el sentimiento de que no podía respirar.

Y como tenía la cabeza de algodón, cuando intentó levantarla de la almohada los cuernos fueron demasiado pesados y ups se cayó de nuevo.

Y como tenía la cabeza de algodón, el resto de su cuerpo era de plomo, pesaba contra su cama y oh, su corazón ardía en su pecho, a mil centígrados kelvin de tanto _pumpumpum._

El plomo se expandió a sus párpados y estos querían cerrarse pero no, no podía si Lou no estaba aquí seguro estaba en el laboratorio, ahora sí descansando como le había pedido para que el pus no tuviera efectos secundarios. Debía ir a revisarlo.

Así que hizo un esfuerzo enorme para levantar a su cuerpo de plomo, su cabeza de algodón y el sabor amargo en su boca, porque debía ir a ver a Lou, a su espécimen perfecto.

Cuando por fin logró moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba nadando, ahogándose entre cobijas y sudor frío (sudor que se pegaba a su pelaje y que le helaba las partes sin cabello en su piel). Quizás si llegaba a la superficie, se desharía del algodón en su cabeza.

La garganta la tenía bastante seca, a pesar de que se estaba ahogando. Por lo menos su cabeza de algodón ya estaba funcionando aunque el suelo se volviera cada vez más cercano y oh, uno de sus cuernos se atoró en la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

Era raro porque él siempre la cerraba.

La intentó abrir, porque ahora no estaba del todo abierta y al parecer ahora la puerta también era de plomo por lo pesada que era.

(Lou, debía ir con Lou, para ver que no se hubiera esforzado demasiado durante la noche porque oh, sí había efectos secundarios con el pus no podría intentarlo de nuevo y)

Después de bastante forcejear, logró abrir la puerta y caminar por el pasillo. Todo seguía subiendo y bajando, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se apoyó en la pared y sí eso era buena idea. El laboratorio estaba… ¿hacia la derecha? No no no, en definitiva hacia la izquierda. No nono en medio. Sí, en medio era.

Mientras más se acercaba al laboratorio, más sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba en llamas. (Más sentía el cuerpo de Lou sobre el suyo y ese era el por qué seguía tan plantado en el suelo)

Llegó a su laboratorio y escuchó algo romperse desde adentro, el pánico llegó (aún amortiguado) a su cabeza de algodón, lo que le hizo comenzar a introducir su código para entrar al laboratorio. No funcionaba. Ingresó el código de emergencia. Tampoco.

—Lou… —murmuró a través de la lija en su garganta—. ¡Lou! —había más ruido dentro y cada vez la puerta se sentía más caliente. La golpeó porque no se le ocurría nada más, sólo podía seguir golpeando, esperando que en algún momento sus puños introdujeran la contraseña correcta.

A pesar del algodón en su cabeza, pudo procesar las llamas en su laboratorio, consumiendo el trabajo de su vida, así como la silueta de Lou Jitsu.

* * *

Odiaba venir a la tierra.

Siempre tenía que venir con un disfraz para que los humanos no salieran corriendo de él y, debido a su pánico, intentaran apresarlo. (Y ahora que no tenía ni la mitad de su arsenal, preferiría no arriesgarse.) Por otro lado, no estaba del todo seguro (aún después de tantos relatos de Lou) de dónde se encontraba.

—¿Necesita algo? —una mujer, con grandes lentes y el cabello arreglado en un chongo se encontraba sentada detrás de una computadora, escribiendo algo.

—Er, sí, vine a hablar con Lou Jitsu. —la expresión de la mujer, antes escéptica, se llenó de angustia en un segundo.

—Me temo que eso será imposible. Encontraron restos suyos en una fosa clandestina. —a pesar de que Draxum no comprendía qué significaban esas palabras del todo, se dio una idea.

—¿C-cómo? —porque, a pesar de que en sus recuerdos borrosos vio a Lou consumirse por las llamas, se negaba a creer que el peleador perfecto pudiera morir de una manera tan simple—. P-pero, hace no mucho hablé con él, sobre crear un nuevo videojugo… —la mirada de la mujer era similar a la que vio a algunas madres darles a sus crías, llena de ese sentimiento pesado que no le permitía respirar (¿era acaso que pasar tanto tiempo en su laboratorio había comenzado a afectar su salud?).

—¿No querrás decir “videojuego”. —Draxum se sorprendió por ese error.

—Ah, lo siento, no me acostumbré tanto al idioma como pensé. —o, más bien, a las cosas que le interesaban a Lou. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien, casi ni lo noté. —soltó un suspiro, y después de mirar a ambos lados, sacó algo debajo de (donde Draxum suponía era) un escritorio—. Todos extrañamos a Lou, y pensábamos proyectar el borrador de su última película en el Central Park como tributo a su memoria, pero quizás quieras tener el VHS para verlo en tu casa.

Anonadado, Draxum tomó el VHS y se regresó a su laboratorio.

* * *

Una vez de regreso, Draxum se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

No había preguntado por Hamato Yoshi, el supuesto doble de acción de Lou.

Y no tenía donde reproducir el VHS (Lou siempre traía uno de su casa, probablemente para hacer pesas en el camino de regreso, ahora que lo piensa era innecesario y debió ofrecerle quedarse, quizás así Lou no).

—Maldición… —después de mucho sopesar si profanar la casa de un hombre muerto sería moral o no, decidió que prefería eso a ir a una tienda a comprar un reproductor. Y era así como se encontró a sí mismo en el sofá, con su tercer intento de palomitas en un bol y viendo a Lou Jitsu patear el trasero de dioses nórdicos.

Y mientras pensaba en lo útil que sería tener cuervos que ayudaran a su intelecto y a su memoria como el tal Odín, sintió algo posarse en sus hombros.

Huggin y Munnin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto para un capítulo tan cortito. orz Se que comparado con las 6k del capítulo dos, 1.2k no es nada. Pero desde el principio tenía planeado que no fuera un capítulo largo. Pero entre el 30D, mi reto pereza, meterme a BnHA y la escuela, mi tiempo está medio cortado. OTL
> 
> Prometo que el siguiente capítulo (al fin PoV Lou) será mucho más largo que el capítulo dos. O al menos eso planeo. Ya lo tengo más o menos drafteado. Va a haber mucho BaronJitsu, todos los headcannons que he visto (más algunos míos) sobre la infancia de Lou, Lou aprendiendo a ser padre, y Tang Shen haciendo preguntas incómodas (todos haciendo preguntas incómodas, en realidad).
> 
> Y respecto a Huggin y Munnin... sé que ya existían cuando pasó todo el desmadre con Lou. Pero quería que ellos existieran post-Lou. La idea original era que Draxum los creara en su laboratorio, pero después de leer que algunos yokais nacían a partir de sentimientos negativos, quiero creer que estos dos se crearon a partir de la culpa y el arrepentimiento de Draxum, de todo lo que no pudo lograr con Lou. No hay mejor manera de describir esto y lo siento.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que no he visto el último capítulo de RotTMNT ni he leído las novelas ligeras y los cómics, y probablemente no lo haré hasta terminar de escribir este fic, porque no quiero que ninguno de los nuevos elementos afecten la historia. Quizás si salen flashbacks de Lou cuidando de las tortus bebés lo incluya, pero eso es todo.
> 
> Gracias por leer, y espero sigan disfrutando del fic. :heart:


	4. Lou Jitsu's running on, running on fumes now, Lou Jitsu's totally fried!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou Jitsu’s gotta be trippin’ on ‘shrooms now, thinking that he could hide! Lou Jitsu’s done for there’s no doubt now, notify next of kin! Lou Jitsu’s trying to keep him out now, too late! He got in…
> 
> (O: Después de los eventos de Shadow of Evil, Splinter les relata a sus hijos la historia de su vida. Desde su infancia como Hamato Yoshi en el Clan del Pie, hasta el cómo se volvió padre de cuatro tortugas mutantes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones: Freeze Your Brain/Japón (Mecano)/Yo Girl
> 
> Hace poco adopté un pez para una práctica de laboratorio, como sobrevivió, le puse Lou Jitsu. Es muy egocéntrico y sólo come cuando quiere.
> 
> También hace poco me enteré que la frase "running on fumes" se refería a "andar en las últimas", una frase que pienso que describe bien a Lou en cierto punto.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que todavía no he visto los nuevos capítulos (pero sí compré las novelas porque las tenían y ya las leí, están fantásticas aaah), sólo me enteré de un par de spoilers por parte de Mady, y el único que impactó este fic fue el saber lo cercano que era Lou con Big Mama. Aunque no mucho. Cualquier parecido con la serie es mera coincidencia, y si hay algo que parece sacado de la manga, es porque lo es.
> 
> Gracias a Gem por haber escrito la escena de fuga, le quedó genial.
> 
> Si hay errores, es porque más de la mitad de este capítulo fue escrito en los últimos tres días, meper? aNYWAys, ya quedó muy larga esta nota de autor. Al fic. B)

Sus pasos y el sonido del subterráneo resonaba en el amplio espacio de las alcantarillas. Con cada paso que daban en dirección a la guarida, Splinter sentía que estaba caminando a su muerte.

Tantos años de haberle ocultado a sus hijos quién era… le pesaba como plomo en el estómago, y con su envejecimiento prematuro por la mutación, esta clase de estrés no era bueno para su cuerpo.

Las luces se encendieron en cuanto pusieron un pie en la entrada, y Splinter no podía evitar pensar que la apariencia juvenil del lugar hacían un mal contraste con sus lúgubres pensamientos. Les había prometido la verdad, y quizás era su propia cobardía la que le hacía pensar eso, pero sentía que no estaban listos para escucharla. Él ciertamente no estaba listo para contarla.

—Sólo diles lo que me dijiste a mí, Splints —le consoló Abril (simpática como siempre) con una mano en el hombro—. Son niños grandes, lo entenderán. —Splinter asintió, suspirando y sintiendo cómo los huesos de su espalda se desalineaban de nuevo. Al fin se atrevió a mirar a sus hijos.

Todos portaban expresiones similares: una extraña mezcolanza de confusión, aprehensión y aceptación. Sin embargo y a pesar del último, Splinter no encontraba la forma de hablar a través de la resequedad en su boca.

—Vayamos a dormir —propuso al fin—, fue un día muy… movido, y estos viejos huesos ya no son lo que eran antes. —intentó reírse de su chiste, pero al ver que nadie más lo hacía, se puso serio de nuevo—. Mañana. Se los diré mañana. Abril, ¿necesitas avisarle a tu madre que estarás aquí, o…? —la chica sacó su móvil, sin siquiera pestañear ante la pantalla quebrada. Luego podría pedirle a Don que la reparara, al fin y al cabo.

—Le diré que estoy con Sunnita, ella accedió a cubrirme por si algo pasaba. —tecleó un mensaje rápido, volvió a guardar su móvil y les dio unos pulgares arriba.

Sintiendo como el plomo de su estómago se extendía al resto de sus extremidades, caminó a su habitación, esperando que el sonido del maratón de comerciales de su televisor le pudiera ayudar a conciliar el sueño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que su silla era demasiado incómoda para dormir. O era quizás que sus demonios aprovechaban que en su edad avanzada no podía seguir huyendo y lo atormentaban, pues lograba cabecear un par de minutos antes de despertar ante la sensación fantasma del pus ardiendo por sus venas, así como horrorosas imágenes de lo que pudo haberles pasado a sus hijos ese día.

* * *

Algo que extrañaba de vivir en la superficie, eran los primeros rayos de sol colándose por su ventana. Quizás sonará algo clicheado, pero de joven le parecía algo romántico, y sentir la calidez en su piel cuando la iluminaba nunca dejó de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, el brillo artificial del televisor (que nunca lograba iluminar del todo su fría habitación) así como la voz robótica de la locutora, parecían recriminarle el haberse quedado sentado, rascándose la barriga, mientras Draxum y el Clan del Pie planeaban traer a Destructor de vuelta a la vida.

Ignorando el dolor en sus articulaciones, se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya podía escuchar a sus hijos bromeando, como si nada hubiera pasado, Su boca se amargó ante el pensamiento de que tendría que interrumpir eso.

Michael estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras sus hermanos le ayudaban y Abril se mensajeaba con alguien. Pero todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo cuando él entró.

Intentó sonreírles, demostrarles que él también se encontraba bien, pero debió hacer una cara rara porque de inmediato estaba siendo abrazado por su hijo menor.

—Pase lo que pase —comenzó Michael con amabilidad— lo resolveremos juntos: como familia. —los demás le secundaron uniéndose al abrazo, y ahora Splinter sí sentía como que todo estaría bien. Así que con un suspiro, se separó del abrazo y comenzó su relato.

* * *

_ No sé si se los había contado ya, pero yo nací en Japón, en un pueblito cerca de Kyoto. _

_ Era huérfano, así que fui acogido por el clan Hamato, quienes entonces eran la cabeza del Clan del Pie y... _

(—¡Espera un segundo! —interrumpió Rafa alarmado—. Entonces, ¿sí fuiste parte del Clan del Pie! ¿Los ninjas locos que intentan matarnos!

Splinter suspiró, buscando la manera de explicarle. —Sí, fui un ninja del Pie, érase una vez. Aunque en ese entonces, el clan no era malvado.)

_ Como habrán pensado ya, mi nombre no era, en realidad, Lou Jitsu. _

(—Papá, ese chiste fue terrible.

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Ya voy.)

_ Yo iba, más bien, por otro más simple: Yoshi, un miembro adoptado del clan Hamato. _

_ Les dije que el clan no era malvado y es cierto, aunque mi maestro era bastante severo, y no toleraba algo de mi parte que no fuera absolutamente perfecto. Pues verán, el Clan del Pie venció al demonio Destructor, quedando sus números diezmados a cambio, así que nosotros, la siguiente generación de ninjas, debíamos estar preparados por si la amenaza volvía a aparecer. _

_ Al ser uno de los más jóvenes, era un poco protegido, especialmente por un extranjero (chino, tailandés, no estoy muy seguro) a quien yo veía como un hermano mayor. Su nombre era Lou. _

(—Awwww —interrumpió Abril, dejando su teléfono de lado—, entonces ¿escogiste tu nombre artístico en su honor? —Splinter asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño movimiento en sus bigotes.)

_ Lou era amable, paciente y sobretodo muy talentoso en el arte del ninjutsu. Quizás era esa la razón de que lo asignaran como mi guía auxiliar mientras mi maestro estaba muy ocupado. _

_ Lou era, también, muy cercano a otro chico. Oroku Nagi, el candidato más probable a heredar al Pie. _

_ A mí me parecía un poco extraño el cómo en ocasiones se quedaban mirando, pero como ninguno de los dos realmente se distraía de sus labores, no me importaba mucho. Era extraño el cómo Lou podía enseñar tan bien con la cabeza en las nubes. _

_ Hubo una vez que tuvimos que ir a la ciudad para una misión. Reconocimiento, me habían dicho. Me encontraba algo ansioso porque realmente no sabía cómo sería. ¿Era acaso como los templos atiborrados en Kamakura en temporada turística? ¿O sería más bien como había leído que era Kyoto como capital, hacía tantos años? _

_ Resultó ser más como la primera opción, pero con diez veces más gente. Como Times Square en un buen día. _

(Los chicos hicieron caras, pensando en cómo lucía la ciudad.)

_ No nos habían dado mucho presupuesto, así que para ahorrar costos, Lou decidió comprar comida rápida, entre la cual se encontraban varios vasos de sopa de tallarines instantánea. _

(—¡Oh, oh, oh! —Michael comenzó a saltar en su asiento— ¿Es por eso que a Lou Jitsu…—se detuvo de inmediato, avergonzado por su error— er, a ti te gustaban tanto los tallarines? —a pesar de que su tono bajó un poco de intensidad, se le seguía viendo emocionado por saber la respuesta.

Splinter alzó su dedo, como enumerando algo. —Entre muchas otras cosas, amarillo.)

_ Era tan diferente a la comida nutritiva que nos preparaban de vuelta en el Clan, el sabor a artificial de los tallarines, que aún después de tantos años recuerdo cómo fue probarlo como si hubiera sido ayer. El sabor era un poco raro, y los vegetales no me gustaron del todo, pero el caldo otorgaba una calidez que se aprecia durante el otoño, y realmente te llena el estómago a un muy bajo precio. _

_ A partir de entonces, decidí que la sopa de tallarines era mi nueva comida favorita. _

_ Mientras dormíamos en unos futones bajo a las estrellas, noté que Lou y Nagi compartían un futón, aunque jamás lo cuestioné. _

_ La misión en sí había sido bastante aburrida. Sólo habíamos explorado el área, y Lou había entrevistado a algunas personas al azar sobre cosas relacionadas al Clan. O al menos eso recuerdo, pues las cosas técnicas del clan jamás me interesaron mucho. _

_ Un día antes de regresarnos al Clan, Lou dijo que merecíamos pasearnos un rato, disfrutar que estábamos en un lugar turístico, así que cuando me preguntó qué quería hacer, le dije sin duda alguna que quería ver de qué se trataba esta “imagen proyectada” para la que hacían carteles. Lou había reído y acariciado mi cabello, probablemente enternecido ante lo poco que conocía del mundo fuera del Clan. _

_ —Nunca cambies. —siempre pensé que lo decía a broma, pero en retrospectiva, creo que él siempre supo cómo era el Clan en el fondo, y quería que yo no llegara a corromper mi alma de esa manera. _

_ Mi primera película, así como mi primera sopa de tallarines, fue una experiencia que jamás olvidaré. Las palomitas que vendían se encontraban algo rancias, la sala estaba algo descuidada para ser de la ciudad, y el audio no era el mejor que digamos, pero la imagen… oh, la imagen opacaba todo lo demás. Habíamos ido a ver una película de acción, pero como ya mencioné, el audio no era muy bueno, así que tuve que valerme de los subtítulos para entender la trama. (Niños, jamás vean anime con subtítulos en japonés. Intenté volverlo a hacer hace un par de semanas y casi me quedo ciego.) Era una bastante famosa, y creo que escuché a uno de ustedes mencionar que tendría remake: nada más ni nada menos que Godzilla. _

(—¿Fuiste a ver Godzilla! —preguntó Rafa entusiasmado— Pero si esa película se estrenó hace… —comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus tres dedos— ¡cien años!

—Sesenta y cuatro —corrigió Don sin pestañear. Rafa hizo a un lado su comentario con un gesto de su mano. Splinter se rascó la barbilla, probablemente tratando de recordar.

—Bueno, en realidad vi la antepenúltima de la era Heisei, que era contra… contra el Godzilla éste que venció en la penúltima del Showa… ¿cómo se llamaba…?

—¿Mechagodzilla? —preguntó Leon, ganándose unas miradas extrañadas.

—¡Ese mero! —exclamó Splinter— Fue como en el ‘93, antes del del espacio. —continuó su relato, ignorando el comentario de Leon de cómo ver películas viejas de kaiju no era extraño.)

_ Durante las casi dos horas que duró el largometraje, no pude estarme quieto. El ver a un monstruo gigante peleando en la gran pantalla hacía que yo también quisiera pelear, que yo también quisiera estar ahí, rodeado de personas viéndome. _

_ Como las palomitas no me habían gustado mucho, Lou logró reunir lo poco que nos quedaba del presupuesto que y comprar más sopa de tallarines instantánea. Él y Nagi se la pasaban contando chistes en un idioma extranjero, probablemente inglés, pero como en ese entonces yo no sabía inglés, no pude comprender lo que decían. Sólo veía a Lou reír y a Nagi golpear su hombro, en una mala imitación de molestia. _

_ De regreso en el clan todo me parecía bastante aburrido. Los ejercicios que practicábamos eran demasiado rutinarios. Todo era memorizar katas, con qué katas se respondía y en qué situaciones podíamos usarlas. Aunque como ningún miembro iba en misiones hasta después de su iniciación y sólo conocía el estilo de pelea de los demás miembros de Clan, me parecía un método un tanto anticuado. Pero bueno, yo no era nadie para quejarme, al fin y al cabo, quien iba a heredar el Clan era Nagi, no yo. _

_ Otra cosa que cambió  cuando regresamos al Clan, fue el cómo veía a Lou y a Nagi. Después del cómo habían actuado durante la misión, yo esperaba que siguieran actuando igual de cercanos de regreso. Recuerdo, específicamente, una vez que me desperté más temprano de lo usual (todavía estaba muy oscuro) y me había dirigido al dojo con la intención de entrenar un poco más, cuando noté que Lou y Nagi ya estaban ahí. Planeaba ir a saludarlos cuando los escuché hablar. _

_ —Podríamos huir, ¿sabes? Conozco a alguien que puede llevarnos y conseguirnos nuevas identidades en América. —quedé congelado en mi lugar; una de las cosas que inculcaban con más ahínco en el Clan era la lealtad. La deserción era castigado con la muerte, y aún si los ninjas tradicionalmente carecían de honor, te lo quitaban también al morir. Lou pareció pensar lo mismo, pues dejó de practicar la kata que estaba haciendo. _

_ —Sabes que no podemos —sonaba resignado y, hasta cierto punto, decepcionado—. Tú eres el heredero del Clan, y si yo deserto, temo que le hagan algo a Yoshi. —me hacía feliz, de cierta forma, que se preocupara así por mí. _

_ —Podemos llevarlo con nosotros. —no sonaba del todo convencido, y fue quizás esa la razón por la que Lou no desistió de su decisión de quedarse. No me quedé a escuchar más. _

_ Meses después, obtuve mi rito de iniciación al Clan. Era un día por más emocionante, el sólo pensar que podría patear trasero como en la imagen proyectada hacía que la adrenalina se amontonara en mi sangre, que hirviera de emoción. Recuerdo la apenas contenida energía mientras recibía los tatuajes, y me declaraban listo para ir a misiones por mi cuenta. _

(—¿Cómo podía emocionarte eso, pops?

—De la misma manera que a ti te emocionaba escribir Atomic Lass/Self-Insert, morado.

—Lo dices como si hubiera dejado de escribirlos…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Nada!)

_ Aunque… la euforia de ser un miembro realizado del Clan del Pie terminó una noche, al interrumpir mis sueños. _

_ Nos habían entrenado para tener el sueño ligero, por si algún día llegaban a atacar la noche, o por si al maestro se le daba la gana de darnos una lección sorpresa. Así que cuando escuché mi puerta deslizarse, desperté de inmediato y salí del futón con cuidado. No escuché pasos cerca de mi habitación, así que asumí que quien fuera que me haya despertado, quería que fuera sigiloso. Caminé un rato por el lugar, tratando de buscar qué era lo que aquel informante misterioso quería, y un par de minutos después, escuché las voces de algunos de los ninjas de más alto rango del Clan. _

_ —Lou el gaijin, se te acusa de intento de deserción y depravación. ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por ello? —olvidé cómo respirar por un momento, lo cual era afortunado porque sino habría gritado y me habrían descubierto. Aunque estaba seguro de que todas las personas ahí estaban conscientes de mi presencia. Me atrevería a decir, que incluso mi maestro fue quien organizó para que yo viera en primera fila la muerte de mi hermano mayor. _

_ —Sí, sensei. _

_ —Bien. —escuché el silbido de una ko-wakizashi siendo desenfundada, e instintivamente cerré los ojos para no ver cómo lo decapitaban—. Pero realmente eras muy bueno, así que por lo menos te permitiremos que mueras por seppuku. _

_ Mi corazón ardía. Lo hacían sólo para burlarse de él, no por intentar recuperar cualquier clase de honor que Lou tuviera. Pero no dije nada, incluso entonces fui un cobarde. _

_ —Nagi. —el otro se acercó y recibió la espada, tomándola con manos firmes—. Tú serás quien le corte la cabeza. —estoy seguro de que asintió, igual de anonadado que yo. _

_ Fue silencioso, demasiado silencioso, pero igual supe el momento en el que mi hermano dejó este mundo. _

_ Al día siguiente, no me atreví a hablar con Nagi. No pude soportar ver la mirada muerta en sus ojos, el reproche de que debió insistir más, no hacerle caso e irse huyendo los dos. _

_ Una semana después, el maestro nos anunció que Oroku Saki sería quien heredaría el clan, pues Nagi había adelantado su viaje al otro mundo con una navaja al cuello. _

_ Saki, por decirlo de una manera, era un tirano. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hizo, incluso me atrevería a decir que fue como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído, pero había subyugado a los maestros y tomado un control totalitario del Clan. Y como buena rata que soy, aproveché el caos interno para huir a América en un barco de carga. _

_ Recuerdo el alivio que me embargó cuando por fin llegamos, pues había llegado a América, donde estaba seguro de que estaría a salvo. _

_ Qué equivocado estaba. _

* * *

_ Después de interesarme por las películas de acción, aprendí todo lo que pude de inglés y Hollywood. Era natural, me decía, mientras pasaba noches enteras estudiando regionalismos. Heh. Aunque al final muchos fueron inútiles porque fui a Nueva York. _

_ Bueno, en fin, obviamente para cuando hice mi escape, ya había procurado tener algo de ropa y dinero. No me haría ningún bien terminar como un vagabundo cualquiera si quería volverme famoso. _

_ Y como buen novato que era, fui a un hotel. El hotel Nexo. En ese entonces fueron más bien mis pies guiándome, una… sensación de familiaridad diciéndome que ahí debía ir. _

* * *

Con una mirada escéptica al cartel que había en la entrada, Yoshi tomó una bocanada de aire antes caminar con decisión hacia el hotel. “Hotel Nexo”, proclamaban las luces neón, y había algo casi sobrenatural en ellas que repelían y atraían a Yoshi.

Una vez dentro, una sensación de profundo asombro le inundó. El techo era alto, y las luces lo hacían parecer como si fuera el cielo nocturno y estuviera lleno de soles. La carpeta roja lucía lujosa, y Yoshi se preguntó si había un lugar donde hacían las mismas carpetas rojas que también ponían en las premiaciones. No pudo evitar que su quijada se cayera y que su pecho se llenara de un sentimiento cálido.

—Bienvenido al Hotel Nexo, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? —era una adolescente, probablemente en la Universidad, y contrario a lo que había visto con los cajeros de las tiendas, se encontraba emocionada de estar ahí. Yoshi de inmediato intentó componerse. Tosió en su puño y se acercó a la chica.

—Er, sí, —su mano se fue instintivamente a su nuca, esperando volverse un poco menos visible, o curar la picazón que le daba estar en un lugar desconocido—. Quiero rentar una habitación.

La chica pareció escribir algo en la computadora (aprendió el nombre del dispositivo tras recibir una mirada censurada de los cajeros) y asintió con la cabeza. —Tenemos un par de habitaciones en el tercer piso, así como las suites, disponibles. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia?

Yoshi parpadeó un poco, sin estar del todo seguro de qué decir. ¿Qué había de diferencia entre el tercer piso y las suites? ¿Debería tener alguna preferencia? Al ver que la chica comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por el silencio, decidió que quizás el tercer piso sería mejor opción. —Una habitación en el tercer piso, por favor. —la chica asintió, escribiendo algo en la computadora. Escuchó que la chica le daba un número, a lo que simplemente asintió (contrario a las creencias del Clan, Yoshi no tenía un “número de la suerte” o algo así, él no creía que el número cuatro era de la muerte o el tres de la vida), y se permitió observar más el interior de la recepción.

Sus memorias del clan seguían siendo recientes, así que lo primero que pensó al ver el lugar tan amplio fue el tipo de pelea que podrían tener ahí.

—¿Va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta? —parpadeó un poco, pensando en cómo no tenía ninguna tarjeta. Y preguntándose si el dinero que había juntado sería suficiente.

—Efectivo. —respondió, su mano derecha yendo inmediatamente al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el dinero.

—Muy bien, ahora, si tan sólo fuera tan amable de permitirme alguna identificación… —Yoshi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Identificación…? —su duda fue reflejada en el rostro de la recepcionista.

—Sí… ya sabe, una tarjeta de pasaporte o su pasaporte. —al ver que su cliente no comprendía a qué se refería, soltó un suspiró y cogió el teléfono. Después de marcar una extensión, se dirigió de nuevo al joven adulto—. Voy a contactar a mi jefa para preguntarle qué hacer en esta situación… —esperó a que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara. Hablaron con términos que Yoshi no entendía bien, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en problemas. La recepcionista colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie—. Si gusta seguirme, vamos a ver a Big Mama.

* * *

_ Si me pidieran que describiera mi primer encuentro con Big Mama, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Sabía por la actitud de la recepcionista que estaba en problemas, pero al haberme criado en un “hogar” extremadamente retrasado en estas cuestiones de cosas (por poner un ejemplo, no hay registro de mi nacimiento en Japón, al menos hasta donde yo sé), no pensé que fuera la gran cosa el no tener papeles. _

_ Sé que la puerta era grande, porque pasé por esa puerta incontables veces desde aquella ocasión. Quizás era así para intimidar a los visitantes, o para que cupiera en su forma yokai. Como sea, lograba también estar acorde a la estética elegante del hotel. Yo en ese entonces no sabía nada de arquitectura (ni lo sé ahora contrario a cómo lo muestran algunas de mis películas) pero había algo… algo viejo en las decoraciones. _

_ Bueno, quizás les interese saber que en cuanto entramos, todo estaba oscuro (muy dramático todo) y ella se encontraba dándonos la espalda, mirando probablemente a la ciudad como se encontraba de noche. En cuanto su asistente (quien al parecer se llamaba Kelly) cerró la puerta, Big Mama aprovechó para girarse en su silla, al tiempo que un rayo caía detrás de ella. De no ser por el hecho de que su forma no le ofrece ninguna clase de poder sobre el clima, diría que eso había sido obra suya para asustarme. _

_ —El señor… _

_ —Lou. —le dije de inmediato, sintiendo el peso en mi estómago de usar (sin permiso debo agregar) el nombre de mi hermano para salir de apuros. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. No había realmente daño en que esta mujer supiera de mi nombre—. Lou Jitsu. —y para rematarla, dije que mi apellido era  _ verdadero, _ porque realmente estaba siendo muy verdadero ahí. _

(—Pensé que dirías algo como que “Jitsu” era en honor a ser más, no sé, ¿auténtico a ti mismo? ¿En vez de seguir siendo parte del Clan del Pie sin más?

—Hmm, en parte creo que así era. Pero ese no es mi punto, amarillo.)

_ —El señor Jitsu y yo tendremos una larga y, espero yo, muy satisfactoria plática, pequeña Kelly. ¿Crees que podrías regresar a la recepción, queridita? —la chica, no muy interesada ahora que su jefa se encargaría, abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sus pasos en el pasillo amortiguándose a medida que se alejaba—. Ahora, señor  _ Jitsu _ —podías escuchar en su tono de voz que no me creía—, ¿sabe usted lo peligroso que es estar ahí sin identificación? ¡La desgracia que encontraran el cuerpo de alguien tan apuesto como usted y no supieran quién fue! —al día de hoy sigo sin estar seguro de si era una amenaza. Pero lo parecía cuando se volvió a sentar en su silla, rodeada de la oscuridad y la luz de luna que se escurría por su ventanal—. Ahora me va a decir quién es y qué busca en mi hotel. La gente no sólo viene porque es un establecimiento de cinco estrellas, al fin y al cabo… —de su mesa, sacó una lima, que de inmediato comenzó a usar con sus uñas (¿garras?). _

_ Tragué grueso. ¿Qué podría decirle para que no me reportara con las autoridades? Según lo que había visto en las películas, los policías no eran precisamente misericordiosos con los extranjeros. Entonces vi un signo en la esquina de su escritorio, muy pequeño realmente, luego giré mi vista a los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, al picaporte de la puerta… eran símbolos que había visto en unos pergaminos en el Clan, eran símbolos de una morada de youkai. _

_ —Eres youkai, —le dije, ignorante de su sorpresa porque de repente algunas cosas tenían sentido. A pesar de no ser el mejor en todo esto de la espiritualidad, era… hmm, digamos que era regular. Así que tenía sentido para mí el pensar que fue la energía demoniaca lo que me atrajo al lugar… aunque no noté que mi aserción pudo tomarse como algo hostil. Así que me sorprendió cuando Big Mama se transformó a su forma yokai y lucía… bueno, sin albur, lucía lista para comerme. _

_ —Y supongo que tú eres un cazador, —acto seguido, atacó con una de sus patas (¿?). Sólo mis reflejos, refinados tras años en el Clan, me permitieron esquivarla a tiempo. Me sorprendía que no estuviera preocupada por el daño que causó a su oficina, aunque supongo que tenía suficiente dinero para no preocuparse por tener que pagar todo eso—. No te hagas el difícil, queridito, entre más resistas, más dolorosa será tu muerte. —su risa daba algo de miedo, quizás porque sentía que ella estaba disfrutando de hacerme sudar… y más tarde admitiría yo que la caza a mí también me estaba divirtiendo. _

_ —¡El Clan del Pie nunca ha atacado a ningún youkai! —exclamé como pude (aunque bueno, el caso con Destructor fue un  _ tanto _ especial), haciendo parkour con las paredes y volteretas entre sus patas para escurrirme. Al mencionar mi lugar de procedencia, Big Mama cesó en sus ataques. _

_ —¿Vienes del Clan del Pie? —preguntó, ya no mostrando los colmillos e incluso encogiéndose un poco. Con la manga sequé el sudor que se había acumulado en mi frente y solté un suspiro. Eso había estado cerca. _

_ —Sí… —jadeé como pude, intentando recuperar el aliento. Vaya que en ese entonces era débil, aunque supongo que era más la sorpresa que nada. _

_ De inmediato, la mirada de Big Mama se tornó calculadora. No sé si saben a lo que me refiero, ya saben, ¿con la sonrisa del gato que se comió al pájaro? Sólo lo hace con personas que pueden ser en extremo beneficiosas para ella, así que probablemente lo hizo con ustedes. _

(—Awww, eso sonó casi como un cumplido. —exclamó Don con una mano debajo de su barbilla.

—Porque lo era, ahora déjame continuar, morado.)

_ Big Mama se relamió los labios, observándome de pies a cabeza. —¿Y qué te trae aquí, pequeño ninja? —se sentó encima de su escritorio, se recargó en una mano y pareció tratar de ver a través de mí. _

_ Me encogí de hombros. —Eh, estaba pensando en cambiar de profesión. Yo quería más bien poder pelear abiertamente, sentir la emoción de la gente mientras exclaman mi nombre, y escuché que el mercado para películas de acción aquí era bastante amplio. —supuse que ya me encontraba a salvo, así que decidí sentarme en la silla que había en frente de su escritorio. _

_ —¿Películas de acción, dices? —de un cajón sacó una botella con alcohol (supongo que de licor youkai)  y dos vasos—. ¿Y si te dijera que conozco a un par de productores que podrían hacer volar tu carrera…? —vertió algo de líquido en ambos vasos y tomó el que estaba más cerca de sí, yo también tomé uno (bastante seguro de que no me haría daño si me estaba ofreciendo una oferta de negocios) y traté de no toser ante el sabor fuerte. Sin embargo, había algo que no me daba del todo confianza, una línea que había visto demasiadas películas. _

_ —¿Cuál es el truco? —porque no había forma que lo hiciera por la bondad en su corazón… de hecho, no sé si tenga corazón. Morado, ¿las arañas tienen corazón? _

(—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? No soy biólogo.

—No, pero eres científico loco. Entonces, ¿tienen o no corazón? —Don suspiró.

—Sí, cuentan con un sistema circulatorio abierto, lo que quiere decir que…

—Perfecto, eso es lo que quería saber.)

_ Aunque creo que ese debate es inútil, porque los youkai sólo tienen algunas apariencias físicas de los animales de los que proceden. Más bien la pregunta sería si los youkai araña tienen corazón. _

(Si tuviera cabello, Don se lo estaría arrancando.)

_ Big Mama volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus colmillos. —El truco… —tomó un gran trago de su vaso, terminándose su bebida para luego llenarla de nuevo— es que tengo un torneo aquí en mi hote. —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que tapaba de nuevo la botella—. Nada especial, una cosita que llamo la Battle Nexus. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es participar una vez al año, no es mucho, creo yo. _

_ No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Había escuchado rumores, mientras estaba en el Clan, acerca de youkais que huían y se arremolinaban en esta área. Habían enviado a uno de los miembros más experimentados a investigar, y reportó haber visto lo que pudo haber sido un torneo, al que llamaban Battle Nexus. No pudo reportar mucho porque sólo podías ir si tenías invitación. Si Big Mama decía ser la dueña del torneo, y me estaba invitando… bueno, realmente no estaba en posición de negarme, ¿o sí? Además, si lo pensaba bien, era una excelente oportunidad para promocionarme también entre los youkais. _

_ Bebí un poco más para tener la valentía suficiente para hacer un trato con el diablo. Me erguí en mi asiento, tratando de aparecer más confiado de lo que me sentía. Le ofrecí mi mano, esperando que estuviera actuando bien. —Tiene usted un trato, señorita… —Big Mama rio y aceptó mi mano de buena gana. _

_ —Llámame Big Mama. Todos lo hacen. —una vez que retiró su mano, sacó unas llaves de su escritorio—. Ahora, ningún campeón mío estará en una habitación del tercer piso. Mereces, por lo menos, una de las suites individuales. Todo pagado, por supuesto... _

* * *

_ Aún recuerdo la sensación que me invadió cuando estaba en la arena, un punto pequeño entre muchas otras personas (o criaturas, supongo). No podía escuchar mi propia voz entre todas las demás aclamando y abucheando. Querían un show, y para eso estábamos. Una frase que leí en algún libro de historia,  _ panem et circenses, _ me pregunto si ellos también le cedían a Big Mama alguna clase de poder político a cambio de ver ese espectáculo. _

_ De repente, ya había llegado la hora de pelear contra monstruos dos veces más grandes (y probablemente mucho más fuertes) que yo, y lo más cercado que había de mí eran unas escaleras que uno de los referees había dejado ahí y pescado que la multitud lanzaba como ofrenda. Yo jamás había sido un prodigio en el ninjutsu, al menos no comparado con Lou, pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido malo, muy lejos de eso. Era el mejor de mi grupo de edad, de hecho. Bastante ágil, e improvisar movimientos era algo que se me daba bien, así que con eso que había a mi alrededor logré vencer a mis oponentes. _

(—Whoa, como en las películas y en  _ Tallarines: el videojuego, _ ¿crees que tengan grabaciones de eso? —a Michael prácticamente le brillaban los ojos.

Splinter se rascó la barbilla. —Hmm, no estoy seguro, como esa batalla era casi secreta, así que no dudo que en el caso de que hubiera grabaciones, Big Mama las habrá borrado. —Michael dejó salir un suspiro decepcionado.

—Aww, y yo que pensaba poder ver tus inicios, papá. —de nuevo sus bigotes se movieron, una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza.

—Créeme que no quieres verlos.)

_ Por supuesto que al principio me fue difícil, pues esto no era como el ninjutsu, donde para cada kata había una con la que podías responder. No, el estilo de pelea de todos esos youkai era más… callejero, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero por fortuna, logré perdurar, y recuerdo el asombro así como el enorme alivio de haber ganado. Aunque tenía grandes heridas, y no pude disfrutar de los beneficios en ese instante, sino que me tuve que esperar. _

_ Fiel a su palabra, Big Mama me presentó a uno de sus socios en cuanto estuve bien de salud. No recuerdo su nombre de pila, pero su apellido era Johnson. Era un tipo simpático, hablaba mucho, y estaba muy interesado en iniciar un proyecto para que Lou Jitsu fuera la siguiente estrella de Hollywood. ¿La mejor parte? Al tener experiencia en artes marciales (creo que esta fue la única instancia para la cual Big Mama me grabó mientras peleaba, aunque por supuesto editó a los youkai) no requería de ningún stuntman. _

_ No pasaron muchos meses antes de que saliera la primera película, y a partir de ahí, mi carrera como Lou Jitsu fue viento en popa. A la gente le encantaba verme patear trasero en las películas, recibir mis autógrafos en los festivales y estrenos, así como comprar todo el merchandising (uno de los más raros fue la dakimakura. Me sorprendió que hubiera gente que quisiera dormir abrazados a mí, pero supongo que no puedo juzgarlos, porque el producto más raro fue… _

[—Papá, no completes esa frase, por favor. —se quejó Rafa.

—Ay no, ahora jamás podré quitarme esa imagen de mi mente. —exclamó Leon, frotándose sus ojos y buscando, a modo de broma, el cloro que había debajo de la mesa.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Michael, quitando las manos que Don había puesto sobre sus oídos(?).

—De nada. Ahora, pops, puedes seguir.

—Hmm, está bien] _ ). _

* * *

_ Bueno, como yo también soy un hombre de mi palabra… _

(—¿Y qué hay del oso de felpa que me prometiste?

—Cualquier promesa que haya hecho bajo los efectos de la gripe es inválida.)

_ Fui a competir en Battle Nexus cada año. Como pensé, competir ahí al mismo tiempo que mis películas se volvían famosas me hacía muy buena publicidad, y rápidamente me volví un favorito del público. Hubo un torneo en especial, hace casi catorce años que me marcó de por vida. _

_ Como ya era de esperarse, había ganado el Battle Nexus. Aunque, a diferencia de las batallas anteriores, ya no terminaba con heridas significativas, de hecho, las heridas que tenía eran unas que había dejado que me hicieran, ya saben, para el circo maroma y teatro. _

_ El punto es que, tras haber cerrado el evento y haberme cambiado de traje (no haría ningún bien que asistiera a la fiesta post-torneo con una camisa rasgada… no a menos que hubiera una sesión de fotos con Lou y su camisa rasgada), estaba en la fiesta que siempre organizaba Big Mama. Le había pedido a uno de los meseros que me trajera sopa de tallarines, algo muy simbólico con mi  _ persona, _ y tras tomarme algunas fotos con unas fans, llegó él. _

_ El Barón Draxum. _

(—Tengo una duda: ¿realmente es un barón, o sólo es parte de su nombre? —Splinter se rascó la barbilla, tratando de recordar qué le había dicho.

—Creo que mencionó que no era un verdadero título…)

_ —Hey, qué tal. —recuerdo haber pensado que era un emo, con sus colores oscuros, sus cuernos, y las sombras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos. Recuerdo también haber pensado que era un fan loco por el brillo emocionado en sus ojos. Sin embargo, los fans locos eran algo que para ese punto de mi carrera sabía manejar. _

_ —Buena pelea. —también recuerdo que esa fue la peor frase para romper el hielo del mundo. ¿Buena pelea? Es como si… como si fuera Shang, ¿saben? ¿Cuando no sabe qué decirle a Mulán? _

_ —¿”Buena pelea”, en serio? ¿Hablas de cómo hice pedazos a esos youkai sin ningún esfuerzo? —lucía algo avergonzado, así que decidí seguirle su cumplido—. Si quieres ver una verdadera pelea, dame una escalera, o tal vez un pescado, alguien que pueda conmigo y ¡bum!, tienes tu pelea. —sonreí, recordando el cómo logré pensar rápido para salir victorioso de ese primer torneo al que asistí. Un par de fans más se acercaron a tomar foto, aunque una se quiso robar de mi sopa de tallarines, así que los espanté—. ¿Y tienes algún nombre? ¿O debería llamarte “misterioso cornudo”? _

_ Si fuera posible, creo que vi a las mejillas de Draxum enrojecer un poco. _

(—Ay, no por favor. No me digas que vas a narrar esto como una novela rosa.

—Lo siento, azul, pero eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.)

_ Se enderezó un poco, incluso levantó un poco la barbilla, y respondió—: Soy el Barón Draxum. —reí un poco, comiendo más fideos antes de responderle. _

_ —¿Un barón? ¿Entonces debería llamarte “mi señor”? —era común para mí coquetear con algunos fans, pero jamás había sentido realmente… ganas de hacerlo, ¿me entienden? _

(—Papá, no sé por qué nos estás contando de tu ex-novio.

—Ay, ya pues. Voy a adelantar eso.)

_ Bueno, Draxum quería que fuera a su laboratorio. Y no, antes de que digan nada, no era para cosas cochinas. Les voy a quitar el internet si siguen pensando eso. Realmente el quería estudiar mis movimientos de ninjutsu para poder usarlos en su experimento. ¿De qué era su experimento? No estaba seguro. Pero si hacía feliz a un fan (que posiblemente podría ayudarme con publicidad y que era bastante atractivo), no tenía razón para negarme. _

_ Pensaba que era un buen tipo, si bien era algo… bueno, extravagante. Así que en cuanto pude fui a su laboratorio. Era como se los muestran en las películas: techos altos, mesas de metal, y líquidos almacenados en tubos raros. Y mientras me estaba hablando de una cosa u otra (principalmente de cómo él no sabía que yo era  _ el _ Lou Jitsu [lo sé, la infamia], y de cómo me había pedido que fuera porque mi estilo de pelea le parecía familiar… aunque por supuesto no iba a revelarle que fui parte del Clan del Pie. ¿Será que me conoció cuando era niño?), noté algo… peculiar en una de las repisas. _

_ Para ser más exactos, vi la máscara del Destructor, junto con otros objetos que parecían ser coleccionados. Lo reconocí de uno de los pergaminos que me habían hecho estudiar en el Clan. _

_ Recuerdo haber sentido algo de pánico, ¿era acaso que Draxum quería traer de vuelta al Destructor? No lo quería creer de él, parecía ser simplemente un poco entusiasta sobre sus pasatiempos, pero tampoco lo creí del pequeño Saki, y miren lo que pasó. Así que necesitaba hacer algo. _

_ Draxum había ofrecido traerme una bebida cuando notó que no lucía nada bien. Y mientras él no estaba, traté de pensar. Él quería algo conmigo. Más tarde me dijo que quería hacer experimentos, así que necesitaba usar eso a mi favor. Muy probablemente él estaría en todo momento en el laboratorio, así que si quería llevarme la máscara (porque necesitaba llevarme esa máscara, no podía arriesgarme a que él intentara recuperar las piezas de la armadura), tenía que aprovechar un momento en el que él no estuviera. ¿Podría hacerlo en ese momento? ¿Qué tan probable es que no notaría que la máscara ya no estaba si recordaba mi comportamiento extraño? No, necesitaba un plan. _

_ Había visto algunas películas donde las mujeres seducían al otro protagonista para robarles algo que tenían. ¿Lograría hacer algo como eso? Parecía realmente quererme… aunque era algo cruel. Jugar con alguien así. Y… y yo no quería hacer algo como eso. Pero si era eso a que el mundo fuera destruido por un demonio hambriento de venganza, escogería al menor de los males. _

* * *

_ Recuerdo haberlo obligado a ver películas conmigo. Era algo que lo distraería de sus manías de científico loco, y podría volverme… más cercano a él. Y en cierta forma, funcionó. Aprendí muchas cosas sobre youkai que había olvidado de tantos años que no estuve en el Clan, y… también muchas idiosincrasias de Draxum. Saber que él era alguien bastante normal (si bien bastante solitario) me hacía sentir bastante culpable, como que lo estaba juzgando demasiado rápido por ser youkai; sentí que me estaba dejando llevar por los prejuicios del Clan. _

_ Una noche que realmente me marcó, fue después de una fiesta a la que lo arrastré. Como ya les mencioné, soy japonés. En general los asiáticos no tenemos buena tolerancia al alcohol (Lou y Nagi ciertamente no la tenían), así que de inmediato terminé bastante alcoholizado, y puede que, en mi estado, haya casi hecho cosas de las que me arrepentí al día siguiente. Así que, niños, si van a beber, asegúrense de que al menos uno de ustedes se quede sobrio para que no hagan estupideces. _

(—Pero nosotros no somos japoneses… —mencionó Leon confundido.

—Son medio japoneses. Tienen parte de mi ADN.)

_ La cosa es que… al día siguiente, él estuvo ahí. Siendo honesto, yo esperaba que me dejara tirado en algún callejón y ahí terminara el asunto. Habría mala prensa al respecto, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar diciendo que era promoción para una nueva película o algo. Y, bueno, al ver que él estuvo ahí cuidándome como pudo… dobló la culpa que sentía y casi termino contándole lo que planeaba hacer y me disculpaba y ugh. Soy una mierda, lo sé, y quiero que sepan que lo siento, si es que sirve de algo. _

_ Realmente, me di cuenta de que Draxum no era malo. Al menos no… él nunca me dio esa impresión. _

(—¿Entonces qué pasó? —preguntó April—. Porque ahorita no te veo con él.)

_ Lo que pasó… fue que un par de días después, Draxum me llamó. Dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme. Era la fórmula perfeccionada del pus, y cuatro tanques con cuatro tortugas diferentes. _

(—¡Éramos nosotros! —exclamó Michael emocionado, saltando en su asiento—, ¿no es así, papá? —Splinter sonrió, enternecido con su hijo el menor.

—Así es, hijos míos, eran ustedes.)

_ Draxum dijo… bueno, dijo que eran nuestros hijos. Lo cual implica que también tienen ADN de él. En retrospectiva, esto explica tus manías de científico loco, morado. _

(—¡Ey! Al menos no he intentado matar a nadie. —se defendió Don ofendido.)

_ Aunque también me reveló que planeaba usarlos como algún tipo de arma. —¡Serían prácticamente invencibles! —recuerdo que dijo. _

(Las expresiones de todos se ensombrecieron instantáneamente.)

_ Sí, yo, yo también sentí eso. Sentí cómo mis interiores se congelaban, cómo todo lo que estuve reflexionando (que Draxum era un buen tipo, a final de cuentas)... todo lo que sentía entraba en conflicto. ¿Era acaso que quería un ejército para proteger al Destructor? ¿O acaso quería ponerlos  _ en contra _ de Destructor? De cualquier forma, me recordaba demasiado a mi infancia, a ser criado sólo para pelear, y yo no quería eso para ustedes. _

_ Seré honesto: jamás quise hijos, pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo todo, volvería a salvarlos, porque ningún niño merece esa clase de… no puedo llamarlo niñez, porque no lo era. ¿Y qué podía hacer? _

_ Fue entonces que recordé mi plan, aunque ya estaba a nada de abandonarlo. En medio de mi pánico y mis sentimientos conflictuados, no pensé en intentar convencer a Draxum de desistir, para mí ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que después de haber dejado que me inyectara el pus (tápenle los oídos a Michael) fui a la habitación de Draxum, y pues, lo seduje. _

* * *

Observó, sólo prestando atención a medias, cómo Draxum se terminaba de beber la soda. Sentía el estómago pesado por la culpa, o tal vez era el pus que todavía ardía en sus venas, pero ya había decidido hacer esto, y lo haría sí o sí.

—Bien, una vez que terminamos con eso, que comience el show. —se inclinó para besarlo, y su barba se sentía un poco áspera, aunque no tanto como la de otros hombres que había besado antes. Dejó que sus manos viajaran solas, que experimentaran con el cuerpo de Draxum. Jamás pensó que tendría sexo con un youkai, pero ahí estaba: acariciando el pelaje tan suave como el del gato que su maestro ahorcó cuando intentó meterlo a su cuarto.

Besó su cuello, besó su clavícula, besó sus cuernos… dejó que sus manos acariciaran todo lo que pudieran alcanzar, hasta que poco a poco sintió cómo Draxum perdía la consciencia.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las  _ rape drugs, _ Drax. —se quitó de con Draxum, cogió su ropa tirada a un lado de la cama, y caminó en dirección del laboratorio.

* * *

Es cierto que los stunts en las películas de acción abundaban, y es cierto que no todos los materiales que utilizaba a la hora de filmar sus películas eran verdaderos (obviamente, con cómo estaba la gente de "protejan a los animales, malditos asesinos" no iba a utilizar una chaqueta de ballena blanca para Días de Verano, y tuvo que recurrir a la piel sintética), pero no toooooodo lo que había en las películas que él filmaba era tan sintético como esa chaqueta.

Se pasó una mano por el pecho, sintiendo cómo su respiración todavía no se regulaba, y cómo el cansancio de lo vivido hace apenas un par de horas (podía sentir el nuevo líquido correr por sus venas, todavía más viscoso que su sangre, más asqueroso) comenzaba a hacer mella ahora que la adrenalina se había agotado.

Pero está bien, era Lou Jitsu: sabía cómo lidiar con fans locas. Fans locos no deberían ser muy distintos; sólo necesitaba encontrar un transmut…

—Veamos, si fueras un científico yokai chiflado, ¿dónde esconderías tu máquina de transporte interdimensional? —decirlo en voz alta le hacía sentirse menos presionado por la actual situación, como si esto fuera sólo la filmación de una de sus películas. Sí, podía lidiar con eso… tenía que seguir el guión, y salir de allí lo más rápido posible…

Algo restregándose contra su pie hizo que diera tropezones. Soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa antes de finalmente ver al suelo y observar qué fue lo que sorprendió a sus sentidos ninja.

Frente a él estaba una de las… tortugas… que Draxum…

—Me diste un gran susto, amiguito —sonrió, imaginando a las cámaras rodeándolo y tomándolo en sus manos. Parecía ser la más grande de todas, picos saliendo de todo su caparazón, considerablemente el doble o el triple de grande a comparación a sus otros compañeros—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Y como si fuera una película (a este paso realmente se va a creer que está en una película), la tortuga giró la cabeza: las cuatro cápsulas que antes contenían a las tortugas con las que experimentaba Draxum rotas (¿probablemente por la potencia de los tubos con pus?), el líquido esparcido por todo el suelo del laboratorio.

—Huh —la tortuga pareció encontrar su dedo apetecible, porque comenzó a mordisquearlo ligeramente. Pero Lou Jitsu no lo sentía, estaba más concentrado en buscar una forma de salir del laboratorio y poder buscar el transmut más cercano—. Pero no puedo simplemente tirar todo a la… ¡eso es! ¡Tortuguita, eres un genio!

Si destruía suficientes cosas en el laboratorio quizás podría lograr que Draxum dejara de lado sus planes, aunque todavía estaba el problema de tener que encontrar la forma de escapar del laboratorio. 

—¿Conoces alguna forma de salir que no sea la puerta principal? —la tortuga seguía intentando masticar su dedo, aunque Lou Jitsu realmente no esperaba una respuesta de parte de la tortuga—. Si Draxum viene y abre la puerta… ¡quiere decir que no podremos salir de aquí!

Los ojos de la tortuga se abrieron grandes, como dándose cuenta de que estaban encerrados (sí, definitivamente hablaría con su mánager sobre volver esta experiencia una película) y que había una alternativa de escape. Lou Jitsu se quitó las gafas de sol y las colocó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, buscando ver con mayor claridad.

—Necesito reunir a tus otros compañeros —como atraídos por aquélla frase, a sus pies aparecieron las otras tres tortugas. Como pudo, las acogió entre sus manos y vio al montón de vasos de precipitados, matraces y tubos de ensayo esparcidos por la mesa.

Se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensando en qué tanto podía destruir sin atraer la atención del barón.

—La mejor respuesta siempre es la más sencilla —se encogió de hombros y, tomando un vaso de precipitado, lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana, viendo cómo se deslizaba poco a poco el líquido tan viscoso y pensando en que habría tres ángulos distintos de la cámara analizando ese lanzamiento.

Se deshizo de los distintos instrumentos que había en el laboratorio de una forma parecida, ya sea lanzándolos al suelo o a las paredes.

Poco antes de terminar con todo lo que había en el laboratorio, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir los efectos de los distintos químicos mezclándose, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a las tortugas, buscando cubrirlas y evitar que les llegase el olor.

—Agh, hice lo mismo en Tallarines Científicos y no me sentía tan mal —aunque eso probablemente haya sido debido a que era un escenario controlado, donde había químicos que mezclaron NO reaccionarían los unos con los otros, a diferencia de esta ocasión en la que ni siquiera sabía para qué servía el Monóxido de Dihidrógeno…

Una alarma sonó desde lo que dedujo era la puerta, sin pensarlo mucho encendió un cerillo (por favor que los líquidos sean inflamables, por favor que sean inflamables) y dejó que el fuego se esparciera por la habitación.

Para cuando Draxum llegó a la habitación, buena parte del equipo estaba irreparablemente dañado, las flamas verdes dándole un toque casi siniestro a la escena (¿Existía el fuego verde? Wow, la química ciertamente sonaba interesante).

Le dirigió una última mirada de disgusto, notando la traición y la pérdida en los ojos de Draxum (¿cómo podía traicionarlo? ¿Por qué destruía todo en lo que había trabajado? ¿Por qué, si creyó que era el indicado?) antes de utilizar una de sus bombas de humo (probablemente crearía la ilusión de que estaba muerto), escapando del lugar y buscando el transmut más cercano.

No encontró ningún transmut, pero sí una especie de reloj con un símbolo raro. Cerca de la máscara de Destructor. Había visto a Big Mama con uno de esos, trazando el símbolo en la pared. ¿Será…?

Tras dudarlo por un par de segundos, tomó ambos y trazó el símbolo de la mejor manera que pudo, y al ver cómo se abría el portal, sólo dudó un par de segundos antes de saltar al vórtice azul.

Una vez que aterrizó en donde parecía ser Nueva York, se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando un suspiro y alzando la mirada al cielo.

—Yyyyyyy… ¡corte! —no sabiendo qué más hacer (¿y si Draxon no creía el truco de la bomba? ¿Y si venía a buscarlo en la tierra? ¿Qué más, qué tanto podía quitarle?), caminó por la calle durante lo que le pareció por horas, viendo cómo la noche pasaba a ser día y el viento frío dejaba de calarle en su pecho descubierto.

—¿Lou? —una voz femenina lo llamó desde atrás. Sorprendido, avergonzado y aliviado, suspiró y se giró a verla.

—¡Shen! ¡Qué alivio verte! —sonrió su típica sonrisa de Casanova, aquella que utilizaba para la alfombra roja.

Su co-estrella lo observó con una ceja alzada, pero después se le notó enormemente aliviada. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos el número del mánager.

—Tengo que hablar con el señor M., ¡hemos estado buscándote por semanas!

—¡No! —la chica le arqueó la ceja, como pidiéndole que le diera las razones—. No… no puedes hacer eso, porque… porque Lou Jitsu está muerto.

El Lou Jitsu que tú conoces… que el mundo conoce… está muerto.

—Lou, ¿te sientes bien?

Su sonrisa se volvió más melancólica. Sí, no se sentía para nada bien.

—Es… es una larga historia.

* * *

_ Creo que ustedes conocen a Tang Shen, al fin y al cabo, ella comenzó a ser co-estrella en mis películas desde  _ La Novia de Maruchan. _ Después de ese rodaje en particular, comenzamos a interactuar, a intentar volvernos más cercanos. Al fin y al cabo, trabajaríanos por mucho tiempo. Tenía sentido. _

_ Contrario a lo que decía mucha farándula, Shen y yo no estábamos (ni nunca estuvimos) saliendo. Shen siempre fue muy profesional (aparte de que me dijo que tenía prometido esperándola en su pueblo natal), y yo… bueno, ya saben mi historia. _

_ —Bueno, tienes suerte de que tengo tiempo. —respondió, guardando su teléfono y afianzando la bolsa de papel que cargaba con una mano. _

_ —Supongo que tengo tiempo para contarte. —yo, por mi parte, los afiancé en mis brazos. Aunque Leo y Don estaban esforzando por zafarse. Shen prestó atención a cómo lucía y soltó un suspiro. _

_ —Mi departamento está cerca, ven. _

_ Caminamos un poco más, hasta un complejo de departamentos normal. Ya saben, ladrillo rojo, pocas ventanas. _

(—Ah, como mi complejo de departamentos.)

_ Entramos y… era mucho menos espacioso que el mío. Y eso que el mío no era muy espacioso que digamos. Ella fue a la cocina y yo fui  a sentarme en uno de los sillones. No era muy mullido, pero de igual manera me sentí reconfortado de inmediato. _

_ —Bien, Lou. —Shen se sentó en el sofá en frente mío y trató de parecer lo más comprensiva posible—. Cuéntame qué te pasó. _

_ Tomé una bocanada de aire, y relajé un poco el agarre que tenía. Estábamos en el departamento de mi amiga, no había nada ahí con lo que pudieran lastimarse. O eso pensé. Esa noche aprendí más de niños de lo que aprendí  _ siendo _ niño. _

_ —¿Alguna vez te dije cómo conocí al señor Johnson? —y fue ahí cuando comencé a relatarle, de un niño huérfano entrenado para pelear con un demonio milenario, de youkais que se reunían en un hotel de Nueva York todos los años para pelear en un torneo, y sobretodo, le conté del don guerrero científico burgués del que acababa de escapar. _

_ Shen sólo me interrumpió en una ocasión: _

_ —¿Que hiciste  _ qué _ con un youkai? —para este punto me estaba escondiendo de la vergüenza. Y eso que no había entrado en detalles… _

_ —¿Eso es a lo que le pusiste atención? —me abofetee con ambas manos un par de veces, esperando poder aminorar un poco el bochorno—. Ni siquiera llegué a tercera base… —aunque ganas no me faltaron… _

(—¡Papá!

—¡Pensé que le habían tapado los oídos a su hermano! —sin parpadear, Don volvió a cubrirle los oídos.)

_ —Y pues, bueno, escapé. —pasé mi mano izquierda por mi cabello, esperando en vano poder aplacarlo. La derecha se encontraba ocupada, específicamente mi dedo índice, preso de cierta tortuga mordelona. Un par de segundos después, sentí una mano sobre la mía. Shen me miraba con preocupación. _

_ —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, apretando mi mano. Digo, sí, me sentía raro y un poco pegostioso, también tenía un poco de comezón de los químicos del laboratorio y ahora que se había acabado la adrenalina me sentía muy cansado. Pero no me sentía… no me sentía mal. Lo estaba manejando todo bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. _

_ —Sí —le respondí sin dudar, aunque un poco confundido—, por supuesto que me encuentro bien. —me encontraba tan bien como podía estar, sólo cansado y… _

_ —Suena a que te volviste muy cercano al “don burgués científico guerrero”. —su mirada era simpática, y te hacía sentir que había pasado por lo mismo que tú. Quizás era esa la razón de que comencé a llorar. _

_ No sabía exactamente por qué me sentía mal. ¿Eran acaso los restos de culpa que todavía sentía? ¿O era acaso que me arrepentía de no haberle dado más a Draxum? También, una parte de mí, quería quedarse con él. _

_ —Puede que sí. —usé la mano que tenía libre para enjugarme las lágrimas. Ahorita mismo no quería lidiar con un corazón roto, y menos cuando tenía que cuidar de cuatro tortugas… cuatro tortugas que parecían haberse duplicado desde que escapamos del laboratorio—. De pura casualidad, no sabrás nada sobre cómo cuidar tortugas, ¿o sí Shen? —sonrió a mi obvio intento por cambiar de tema, y podía tener la certeza de que por lo menos no me volvería a interrogar por el momento. _

_ —Creo que tengo algo de lechuga en el refri… —se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina, mientras tanto, yo observé a todo lo que tenía en mis brazos. A las cuatro tortugas con mi ADN, al objeto-que-parecía-reloj con el que abrí un portal de regreso a casa, a la máscara de Destructor. ¿Qué haría con todo eso?—. Al menos creo que comen lechuga… —mencionó Shen mientras me extendía algo de lechuga. Aunque ustedes no querían comer. Shen se vio preocupada por un par de segundos, pero lo dejó pasar—. Al rato les dará hambre. Seguro comen entonces. A menos que requieran comida especial… —se quedó pensativa un segundo—. No tengo cama de invitados, pero puedo ofrecerte una almohada y una cobija extra. _

_ Desde mi posición en el sofá le sonreí. —No te preocupes, ya has hecho mucho por mí. Tú vete a descansar. —un minuto después, Shen me trajo la cobija y la almohada. Aunque no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. _

_ Cuando Shen despertó, al día siguiente, me encontró en el sofá, en la misma posición que tenía la noche anterior: con la tortuga más grande mordiendo mi dedo, y la que tenía cara de snorkel durmiendo encima de mi cabeza. _

_ —¿Lou? ¿Te encuentras bien? —su mirada estaba fija en la tortuga mordelona—. ¿No quieres que te lo quite…? _

_ —No, no, no, —acaricié los picos en su caparazón—. Es la única firma que logro que se duerma. Creo que está… —¿cuál era el término de los bebés a los que les comenzaban a salir sus dientes?— dentando. _

_ —Okey… —no lucía del todo convencida—. ¿Y las otras? —me di la vuelta, hacia la ventana. Y ahí bajo los rayos del sol, dormitaba la tortuga con franjas rojas en sus oídos. _

_ —Me di cuenta cuando abrí la ventana para dejar entrar al sol un poquito que este pequeñín tenía frío, ¡y mira esto! —lo deslicé un poco hacia mí, y una vez que ya no le daba el sol, abrió sus ojitos de mala gana e intentó morderme. Lo deslicé de vuelta al sol y volvió a cerrar los ojos, de nuevo dormitando. Repetí esa acción un par de veces hasta que Shen me pegó en la mano para que me detuviera—. Supongo que Nueva York es bastante frío, ¿eh? _

_ —¿Y el otro? ¿El chiquito? —traté de recordar qué fue de él. En verdad que la noche es un poco borrosa cuando no estás durmiendo, o trabajando o de fiesta. Fue a las primeras tres horas que me caí en cuenta de en qué me estaba metiendo. _

_ —Lo último que recuerdo es que se metió a tu alacena. —los ojos de Shen se abrieron un poco, un tanto alarmada ante el prospecto de tener una tortuga en un lugar tan alto. O tal vez porque estaba cerca de sus conservas. _

_ —¿En mi alacena? —caminó hasta la cocina, yo la seguí, mucho menos preocupado por el estado de su cocina. ¿Quizás se subió ahí con técnicas de ninjutsu? Ehhhh, cualquier cosa podía ser cierta cuando llevas 24 horas sin dormir. _

_ Cuando llegamos, vimos que el refri estaba abierto, y que la tortuga que faltaba tenía el rostro cubierto de pastel de chocolate. _

_ —Espero que el chocolate no sea venenoso para las tortugas. —Shen me miró por un momento, para luego suspirar derrotada mientras veía al pequeño dormitar en el refri. Se giró de nuevo para conmigo y pareció notar algo raro. _

_ —Tienes algo aquí. —acto seguido, pareció tirar de algo en mi cara. Instintivamente solté un gritito de dolor, y le pedí que se detuviera—. Es como… es como un bigote. —me pareció extraño, que dijera un bigote y no, pues, que me estaba creciendo el bigote. Así que caminé al baño y ver en el espejo que, en efecto tenía bigote, mis pensamientos sólo pudieron alcanzar una lógica solución: _

_ —Shen, tenemos un problema. _

* * *

—Shen me ayudó bastante después de que escapé, —mencionó Splinter, sacando una vieja foto se ellos dos mientras él todavía era Lou Jitsu. Acarició el borde con reverencia, sus ojos delatando el añoro de su antigua vida, aunque en cuanto volvió a ver a sus hijos, estos pudieron notar el innegable cariño que también les tenía—. Necesitaba un poco de dinero para poder establecerme acá abajo, y ella era la única, aparte de mi jefe con la autorización para retirar dinero de mis cuentas. También le pedí que me ayudara a comprar muebles y todo eso.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Michael, muy interesado en la amiga de su padre.

—Regresó a su país natal, a casarse, y perdimos contacto. Le pedí que así fuera. Sería demasiado peligroso para ella si seguía en contacto con un hombre muerto que poco a poco se transformaba en una burla de lo que solía ser. —volvió a acomodar la foto en su lugar en la estantería, en medio de los cachivaches y otras fotos de su tiempo como Lou Jitsu; incluyendo una con Big Mama.

—Papá, —Leon se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo formular su pregunta— si el hotel Nexus estaba cerca, ¿por qué te quedaste en Nueva York? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que Draxum o Big Mama no nos han encontrado?

—A veces, hijos míos, el mejor lugar para esconderse es a simple vista. —sonaba un consejo bastante sabio de su usualmente bobalicón padre, cosa que los sorprendió a los cuatro—. Estoy seguro de que pensaban que no estaba muerto, pensaban que estaría muy lejos, y viceversa. —asintieron, tomando por cierta su explicación—. Además, antes de que morado se volviera científico loco, no había forma de conseguir un mejor lugar para ver mis comerciales japoneses.

La segunda parte de su respuesta hizo que todos se golpearan el rostro con diferentes niveles de Done™️.

Splinter carraspeó, logrando devolverle algo de seriedad al ambiente. —Les cuento esto porque merecen saber la verdad. Y no todo en mi juventud fue miel sobre hojuelas. En ese entonces cometí muchos errores, aún ahora cometo muchos errores. Jamás planeé ser padre, así que hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer. Así que seguiré cometiendo errores. Pero quiero aprender, y quiero hacerlo como ustedes. Quiero seguir teniendo el derecho de que me llamen “papá.

Después de mirarse por un par de segundos, Michael, Leon y Rafa corrieron a abrazarlo. Donnie se quedó un par de segundos observándolos, tratando de conciliar la imagen que tenía de Lou Jitsu con la relación conflictuosa que tenía con su padre. Observó entonces a April, quien comenzó a subir y bajar las cejas, como contándole un buen chiste. No dudó un segundo más antes de unirse a la bolita. April le siguió de cerca.

—¿Ves, Splints? Te dije que todo estaría bien. —y Splinter se permitió regocijarse en la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En clases de japonés estuvimos viendo sobre inmigración, y cómo muchos son de países asiáticos cercanos. Y como ven, también la discriminación está cabrona allá. Un manga que retrata esto bien es Tokyo Babylon, específicamente el capítulo especial "Sonrisa". Más allá, Lou nació a partir de que me pregunté de dónde venía su nombre artístico. Y déjenme decirles que la imaginación es el mejor bote, asies.
> 
> Lamento cualquier incongruencia, pero recuerden que este fic fue concebido mucho antes de los nuevos capítulos. Aunque, sí volví a ver el primer capítulo, así que de ahí saqué el portal ese que dibujas en una pared que, casualmente, da directo al laboratorio de Draxum.
> 
> Perdón por el cambio de PoV, y por no haber descrito unas escenas tan bien com esperaba hacerlo, o haber sobre explicado otras. Estuve lidiando con writer's block. :(
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de cualquier manera. :D


End file.
